Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions
by pnew106s
Summary: This is a different direction that involves Android 18 and Gohan. Right after the Wish by Shenron, 18 no longer wants to be alone. So she makes a plan. One that took almost 7 years that she had to wait to start. Now 7 years later she has awoken from Hibernation and has begun. A little like my other Dragon Ball z story (Sexual implications, Language and violence).
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions

 **The Lookout: One Day after the Cell Games**

Android 18 hovered below the Lookout and considered her situation. She knew that she no longer could overpower most of the Defenders that now were on the Lookout. Before she and her brother could easily defeat any number of them. Now it was different. Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta could destroy her and her brother easily. The division of power had changed. That left her with only a couple of possibilities, one of them was to fly off somewhere and attempt to have some type of life with just her brother as her only companion. The thought repulsed her as she considered that. What she wanted was someone that would fill the void inside her heart. Floating up, she peeked over the side of the Lookout to see them. She frowned when she looked at the one called Krillin. She knew that the short bald fighter was attracted to her, it was obvious and in some ways she was flattered. But he was not acceptable to her. His desperation towards her made her leery about him. The one with the scar, Yamcha was not acceptable either for similar reasons. Then her eyes locked onto the young man called Gohan. Biologically Gohan and her were the same age, even though she was what would be considered a woman. Her outward characteristics were that of a woman of about 19 years old, in truth she was only half that age. She considered her options, she could decide upon another or wait until Gohan matures to a point that he could have a relationship with her. Since she did not age and would have the same outward appearance as she did now, it would not be really a problem. Using her optic sensor she calculated his age to be about 11 years old and to ensure that he was mature enough, she would wait seven years. She knew what she would do, the plan was set. She would find a deserted place and set herself into hibernation until seven years had passed then seek out Gohan. Flying off, she first told 17 her brother what she planned and then she headed for a place to hide and sleep. he had protested about her doing that, but she gracefully told him that it was her choice and her decision. Locating one of Doctor Gero's deserted Safe Sites, where the demented psychopath could hide and plan. She sat on an old chair and shut down, setting her internal clock for Six Years Eight Months.

 **The Awakening:**

Opening her eyes with a start, she looked around the dusty interior of the Safe Site and smiled. A thin layer of dust coated her and after shaking off the dust and cobwebs she went to find a place to wash off the rest. Finding a nearby Lake, she jumped in clothes and all. Once underwater, she striped off her clothes and threw them onto the shore. The last items were her thong panties and bra. Swimming around in the water to fully clean herself. Stepping out, she hung her clothes on branches and sat on the shore naked. The cool breeze raised goosebumps on her skin. The sun and heat of the day quickly dried her garments and she redressed. Now it was time to initiate her next part of her plan. Seek out Gohan and start a relationship with the young man. By now he was a Man and should in all aspects be close enough to her outward appearance age. Flying into the air, she used her implanted knowledge to find his known dwelling. Landing she approached the door and gently knocked. The one that answered caused her to step back.

"Great Dragon Shit!" Chichi said as she glared at the Blond Android standing at her door. Pulling back from the door, Chichi went into a subconscious fighting stance. "Gohan get out here!" She yelled behind her. 18 looked at Chichi confused as he made no hostile move towards Gohan's mother. Then she saw Gohan. He had grown exactly as predicted. He had black somewhat pointed hair, cool dark eyes and was extremely well muscled as he moved towards her standing between his mother and her.

"What do you want 18?" Gohan asked as he stared at her, his eyes flashing with confusion. But he also was looking at her differently as he once did, there was a trace of appreciation. As he looked her over. She liked that, there definitely was some physical attraction in his expression as he looked at her. "You do know I could easily destroy you, if you are here for a fight?"

"No, I am not here to fight you. Can we take a walk and speak with one another?" 18 asked, seeing both Chichi and Gohan stare at her in continued confusion. "I promise I am not here for anything sinister, I would just like to talk to you alone." Gohan looked at his mother and she appeared to be leery about her son going alone to talk to an Android that was initially built to kill Goku and Gohan.

Gohan thought about it for a minute then nodded. Stepping outside, and 18 knew the real reason he was coming. In his mind if it came to a fight it would be better to be away from his Mother and younger brother. Walking together until they were out of sight of the house he turned towards her. "Alright, what is it?' He asked with some impatience, still somewhat believing that she was here for some sinister reason. At first 18 felt a little nervous, yes she had planned this and now that she was face to face with Gohan it seemed to be more difficult then she realized it would be. Smiling she tried to appear as normal as possible. Just a young woman not a killer Android.

"This may sound a bit odd, but I have come to initiate the possibility of an Emotional and Physical relationship with you." 18 said as she saw the utter shock come over his features. He seemed to falter as he shook his head to make sure he was awake.

"What!" he stammered out, still not believing he had heard her right. She moved closer and took his hand, holding it.

"I wish to be your significant other. I understand that we should conduct activities that involve social interaction, I believe they are called going on dates." 18 answered him as he seemed to be in a daze as he looked at her, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"You came here to ask me out on a date?" He gasped out.

"Yes, I would like to go on a Date with you." Then she moved a little closer and looked up into his eyes and felt her human heart begin to pound harder. At that moment she knew she had been right, she was physically attracted to him. "To reduce your suspicions and fears." She stood on her toes of her boots and put her arm around his neck, he jerked back slightly as she turned her head and kissed him. Touching her soft lips onto his lightly. In the kiss she felt her synthetic blood flood through her, and her heart pounding into her ears. Moving back she smiled up at him. "Say tonight at six, I will meet you there on that bluff. From there I leave it to you to plan an appropriate activity for us to conduct." Releasing his hand and moving back, she flew off. Leaving Gohan totally confused.

 **000000000**

Later in the day Gohan informed Krillin on what had just happened. Standing outside Master Roshi's house, Krillin looked up at his young friend in disbelief and somewhat envy. "You are kidding me right, 18 came on to you?" krillin asked as he shook his head. "What are you going to do?"

Gohan looked at his smaller but older friend and shrugged. "I was hoping you would tell me, I start High School next month. The other thing is what am I going to tell my Mother? That I am dating an Android. Well one date right now." Striding along the beach he turned to face the ocean.

What Krillin considered this for a moment, he actually like 18. She was pretty and when she kissed him on his cheek he thought that meant she like him. Then she disappeared and not even her brother knew where she was. "How do you know it is not some type of trap, you know to get your guard down and then try to kill you?"

"I do not think she can, I am seriously more powerful then she is even in this form. Super Saiyan and neither of them could even mess up my hair." Then he became somewhat restrained, gazing down at his feet as he kicked the sand in front of him. "She kissed me." He whispered barely audible.

"She what?" Krillin asked, not really hearing Gohan.

"She kissed me, on the lips." He replied louder turning a little red in embarrassment. Looking over to see Krillin smiling and trying to stifle a chuckle. "It is not funny Krillin, I liked it."

Stepping closer, Krillin put his hand on Gohan's arm. "Listen buddy, she is basically the same age as you and she is really attractive. Nay beautiful, if she is on the level and wants to see you on a date." Shrugging. "Then go out on a date with her and see if you like her and if she truly likes you. That is the only way to tell." Leaving so that Gohan can consider the advise that Krillin had just given him.

But before Krillin could go inside the house. "What do I do on a date, where do I take her?" Gohan asked spinning to face Krillin in panic, he had never gone on a date before and 18 was actually his first kiss from anyone but his mother.

Krillin laughed loudly as he shook his head. "Take her to dinner and perhaps a movie. No drive in, of course that won't be a problem since you do not have a car. Then after see what happens, perhaps plan a second date if all goes right." Stepping into the house. Gohan stood there for a few moments then flew off and Krillin came back out. "Lucky bugger." Feeling a little guilty that he hoped that it did not work out between Gohan and 18. He would have liked to had a shot with her.

 **000000000**

Stopping off at West City to visit and ask Bulma's advise. Along with asking if he could borrow enough to take 18 out on a date, he flew back to his house to shower and get dressed in some casual clothing. To his dismay he was actually nervous as he stepped out of the house. He still did not tell his mother of his date with 18, he told her that he was going to go visit Bulma and have dinner with her and Trunks, perhaps even Vegeta. Flying to the Bluff, he saw 18 waiting, she had changed into a short light blue skirt, with white long sleeved shirt, light blue vest and knee high black boots. Landing he could not help but stare, she was extremely attractive. "If you noticed, we are completely alone. This is no trap." She related as she smiled at him, gesturing around her. "I am glad you came, I had calculated a twenty five percent chance you would not come."

Gohan shrugged. "Well, I thought it over and let us see what happens." He still was not fully convinced that she wanted to see him socially or have a relationship with him for nothing other then some ploy to defeat him. Hoping that emotionally he would not be able to destroy her, if it came to them actually fighting. "I thought we would start with dinner and a movie. You do eat, right?"

"Yes, I can eat. I do not have to, but I still have a digestive system." She said as she waited. He swallowed and stepped forward extending his hand to her and she took it without hesitation. "Lead the way." Holding hands they flew off, towards West City. The location had been decided by Bulma who would ensure that Vegeta was ready to assist Gohan if this so called date was actually an attempt to distract him and attack him. Vegeta was at first reluctant but after Bulma threatened to cut him off, sexually for one month, he quickly agreed. Gohan carried with him a small signal emergency device that if he pushed it would send an alarm to Bulma and she would immediately send Vegeta to help Gohan. He did not need it. The dinner was pleasant and they talked socially together. Gohan found it interesting that 18 basically had the same emotions as any other person. She related the reason she had chosen Gohan is that she wanted someone that could physically be able to be with her. She had considered Krillin and even Yamcha, but both were not powerful enough to be her equal or superior. That was not really the deciding factor for her though, it was that she suspected that Gohan would grow into the handsome and attractive man that he was now. Later at the Movie, an Arnold Schwarzenegger that involved the actor fighting a Monster from the stars that hunted and killed people. 18 was pleasantly pleased that Gohan put his arm over her shoulders and held her hand. She smiled over at him and she felt her heart beating faster as he looked over at her then back at the movie. After the Movie they returned to the Bluff.

"I wanted to ask, where are you living now? I mean you are not just staying outside are you?" Gohan asked concerned that she was homeless and living wherever she could out of the weather.

She thought a moment, he had asked not because he wanted to know so he knew where he could locate her in case this was a trap of some type. He asked because he was concerned about her. This pleased her more. "I am staying at one of Doctor Gero's Safe Houses in District 29. One hundred and fourteen miles north of here. It is a yellow and brown house that Gero set up for me and 17 years ago. It has clothing, money and even some other items that he felt we would need." She noticed his expression. "He had set up similar locations that both me and 17 know about." She knew she was blabbering, unable to really stop talking. She was nervous, she knew at the end of the Date, he would either kiss her or not. Then after ask for another date or not. All of that weighed upon her, if he decided not to have further contact with her then she did not know what to do. He moved closer and put his arm around her back and leaned downward, kissing her lightly. She reveled in the contact, her eyes closed, it felt so nice and good. It flooded her with emotions and thoughts that she did not know she had. One of her thoughts was to tear his and her clothes off and have sex right here on top of the bluff. But that thought slowly dissipated with some regret. As he parted she was breathing hard, she opened her eyes and stared at him, his arm still around her.

"Would you like to go out again tomorrow night?" He asked as she peered up into his eyes, she smiled broadly and nodded. Unable to actually speak, her knees were shaking and she was having problems keeping her mind off more physical activities. She reached up and pulled him down for another embrace. Touching her lips once more to his. Half an Hour later, she waved back at him and then flew North towards her dwelling. She turned her head twice seeing him still on the bluff. She smiled and waved again. Then streaked off. She had to leave, otherwise she would not be able to control herself. At that moment she was tempted to pull off her clothes, return and initiate a sexual encounter. But she knew she had to let the relationship grow, she did not want just a physical relationship that resulted in one or two intimate encounters, she wanted a more lasting emotional relationship. One that would place him within her heart and her within his. She wanted love; to be loved and to love someone in return and her heart was set on Gohan. It took a little longer then she had previously had done to reach the Safe House, that was due to her stopping several times to ponder returning and seducing Gohan. Each time it took serious will power not to. Going inside she almost ran to the shower to cool off her human hormones so that she could actually sleep that night. Laying in the bed, she kept looking over to the side. Secretly wanting Gohan to be there besides her, mainly so that she did not feel so alone at night.

 **000000000**

Gohan was also having problems, the main one was sneaking back into his house. Though flying through the window was easy. Trying to keep his mind off 18 was difficult. He could not actually believe it, during some time of the date he found that he did like 18. Not only was she attractive and beautiful, but she had a keen sense of humor and reminded him of his mother. 18 was tough, opinionated and confident. Every thing that he hoped to find in the one that he wanted to have a relationship with. Lying on the bed he found himself thinking more and more about her. He suspected back on the bluff she wanted more then just a couple of kisses, well he hoped she wanted more. He for one definitely wanted more. He envisioned her with him in his bed. Exhaling he tried to calm himself so he could actually sleep, but his thoughts continued on her and her spectacular body and her beautiful face. It took hours before he finally fell asleep. Dreaming about seeing 18 again.

 **000000000**

In the morning 18 awoke and looked over at the other side of the bed with regret, longing for Gohan to be here or she in his room. Getting up she showered and dressed in a similar outfit. She did not actually have a great selection of clothing. All of it was basically the same. Gero had not been known as understanding what was fashionable. His computer had picked her clothing to be mostly functional and to be distracting to an enemy. So all of her clothes consisted of short skirts, tight shirts and boots. One or two of the skirts were short enough that if she kicked it was guaranteed to show her thong underwear. That is if she wore underwear. She picked one of them and held it up. Considering wearing it on her next social event with Gohan. Providing a little visible enticement. Frowning she put it back. "No not yet." She muttered, picking a skirt that was a little longer. "When he emotionally wants me, not just physically." She knew that he was physically attracted to her, she had felt his manhood pressing against her and that did please her. She was also pleased that he did enjoy kissing her and she also enjoyed it. Checking her internal clock, she smiled. Ten hours and twenty two minutes and she would meet him once again on the Bluff for the second date. In her research she discovered that normally on the third date, sex could be conducted and she still did not know if that would be appropriate yet. Time will tell.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions Part 2

 **The House:**

Getting up in the morning was a little difficult for Gohan, he had barely slept as he stood and went to the Bathroom. After several minutes he returned to his room and dressed. Glancing at the Clock he noticed that he had six hours before his date with 18, his second date. He still had no idea what a second date entails, dinner and a movie was not something that he figured to repeat until maybe the fourth or fifth date. If there was one. Picking up his Laptop he queried a search for second dates. Smiling he read over the different types of second dates; from going to a carnival to other types of events that allowed someone to be with a person in a social environment. He knew that there was a Carnival at Satan City, the city named after Hercule Satan the supposed hero of the Cell Games. "Pompous ass." Gohan muttered as he decided. That would be a perfect second date, checking his pocket he saw that he still had a lot of the money that Bulma had given him. She had refused to consider it a loan. This time he would just tell his mother he was going to go and check to see the New High School that he would be attending next month and determine how long it would take him to fly there. Smiling he went to breakfast.

Chichi his mother questioned him relentlessly about why the Killer Android had come and what she wanted to talk to him about. He was vague with his answers as he ate heartily. Then she commented that he seemed a little pleased and happy this morning. Which he shrugged off. After Breakfast Gohan went outside to exercise and train and Goten joined him. An hour before the date he showered and told his mother that he was going to Satan City to check on the time and the school and he should be back around ten pm. She sputtered at first that it was a little late to be out, then recanted because he was showing indications of wanting to go to High School after all. Flying high into the air he landed on the Bluff, thirty minutes early. He did not have to wait long.

As 18 landed she smiled at Gohan. He stood still and she thought a moment, neither knew what to do. Do they just acknowledge each other, do they kiss or just go on the date. Stepping closer. "Good evening Gohan." She said then threw caution to the wind. Standing on her toes once more she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a hello kiss. They stood there for several minutes touching their lips together and 18 felt her pulse quicken. She liked this and if this what he had in mind for the date she did not mind. As they parted he smiled at her.

"Good evening 18." He said as he kept his arms around her, holding her close to him. He smiled down at her as she returned the smile. Reaching up to kiss him again and she decided that it was time for a little more. Slipping her tongue into his mouth she twirled and twisted it around his. They continued this for several minutes and as they parted slightly. "Ah should we go, I thought I would take you to a Carnival." He made no move to release her. What she wanted to do was instead fly north, take him to her temporary lodging and have sex until the morning. But she knew it was still too soon for that. Swallowing she blushed and released him as he removed his arms from around her.

"I am ready, I have never been to a Carnival." She said as she took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. Holding his hand tightly as they took to the air. It only took thirty nine minutes to reach the outskirts of Satan City. As she looked at the huge display of the overbearing and loud Hercule Satan she grimaced. "Self Gratifying Asshole!" She said as she looked at the idiot's picture. "It is not right, Gohan. You defeated Cell, not that moron."

"It is alright, I did not do it to get glory or recognition. I did it to save Earth." He said as he smiled and gave a short chuckle. Flying on they headed for the bright searchlights of the Carnival. But as they neared it, the sounds of gunfire echoed up to them. Looking down Gohan could not quite make out what was happening.

18 stared down and used her optical sensors to see. "It looks like a the Police and some Criminals are shooting at each other. The Police are outgunned, the Criminals have automatic firearms." She stated.

"We should help the Police." Gohan turned Super Saiyan and she shook her head, but followed him down to the incident. It took them less then thirty seconds to disarm and knock the seven Criminals unconscious. They then both flew off and Gohan returned to normal. "Did anyone see us?" He asked as he retook her hand, interlacing his fingers into hers.

She immediately scanned the scene and nodded. "Due to the energy field there are at least three of them that observed you. I would surmise that I was undetected." She then smiled at him. "That was actually entertaining and fun. I thoroughly enjoyed that. I wonder if we can do something like that again." He nodded and smiled as well.

"You know what, that was fun. But let us go to the Carnival, that will be just as fun." Flying onward the two made their way close enough to land unseen and walk into the Carnival.

 **000000000**

Landing her Jet Chopper, Videl rushed forward ready and willing to help the Police with the Criminals. Running up to the Lead Office. "What have you got?" She asked excitingly. Glancing around feeling the thrill of being able to use her power and skills in a real life situation.

"Sorry Videl, it is all over." The Officer said as he gestured to the Criminals now handcuffed and ready to be transported to jail. "Some glowing blond headed man came and helped."

"What?" She said with aggravation. "What Blond Headed Glowing man?" She had just arrived and no one could leave that quickly. The officer looked a little confused on what he had seen.

"He flew off in that direction." He pointed eastward towards the search lights of the Carnival. She glared east and then back at the officer, she had seen anyone flying a vehicle as she arrived and nothing was that fast. She would have seen another vehicle, when she mentioned that the Officer shook his head. "He did not have one, he actually flew without one. You know like Superman." Seeing the anger rise from Videl he quickly walked away.

Storming back to her Chopper she ranted and raved, someone was infringing on her territory. She was the Crime Fighter here and some weird idiot was doing her job. Returning to the Carnival to rejoin her friends she continued to fume. Determined to find out who it was and let him know just how she felt.

 **0000000000**

At the Carnival, Gohan held 18's hand and they walked through the semi crowded place with smiles on their faces. Stepping up to one of the Games, Gohan pulled out a single and put it down on the table. The Game was called bulls-eye and the object was to take a barely sharp dart and hit the red center of a target. Smiling, Gohan threw the dart into the center with perfect accuracy it hit the center and bounced out. "What?" He said as he saw the Game Owner Smirk at him.

"It has to stick into the center to win." The man aid as he picked up the single and chuckled. Flopping another single on the table, Gohan took another dart and added a little more power into the throw. The Dart impacted and went completely into the red center. The man stared then grimaced, stepping over to remove the dart but could not remove it. With anger and frustration he rang the bell. Then with no enthusiasm handed Gohan a Stuffed Teddy Bear. "We have a winner." Gohan took the bear and handed it to 18. She stared at it with curiosity.

"What is this?" She asked as she looked at the bear. Hefting it.

"Oh, when you go to Carnivals you try to win these from these Games and normally you give them to those with you. In this circumstances I give it to you, it is sort of a memento for this occasion. Something that will remind you of this." Gohan explained and 18 looked at it with more enthusiasm, hugging it close to her.

"So it would be normal if I give you a kiss and tell you that I love it." She said with a small smile, getting on her toes and kissing Gohan lightly on the lips. Then retook his hand and they moved on. First getting some Carnival food and then trying some of the rides. To her amazement she found the whole experience entertaining and fun. Some of the rides though did not make any sense, the Ferris Wheel for Example. Either of them could fly ten times higher then the seated ride could ever reach. But she did enjoy the privacy that it ensured. With his arm around her she snuggled close to him, mimicking some of the others in other seats. Gazing up at him with sparkles in her eyes as he looked down at her. When the ride ended. "Can we ride on that again, I enjoyed that immensely."

"Maybe later, why not try some other rides." Gohan gestured to the others and she saw the one that she really wanted to go on. The Tunnel of Love.

 **00000000000**

Videl landed her Jet Chopper and grudgingly hit the switch to turn it back into a capsule. Picking it up and then stalked towards where her friends were enjoying the Carnival. Seeing Erasa smile as she approached. Sharpner was to busy looking at the numerous girls that walked by him. "You are back faster then I expected." Erasa said as she handed Videl a candy apple. "What happened?"

"I do not want to talk about it." Taking the candy apple and began to eat it. Glancing over at Sharpner who was staring at a Blond woman and a Dark Haired Man about their age heading for the Tunnel of Love.

"Wow." Sharpner stated then glowered as he saw who the girl was here with. "What would a hotty like that want with a bozo like him? Maybe I should go and see if she wants to be with a real man." He gloated as he smirked at his two friends. His eyes lingered on Videl and he gave her his most cunning smile. Then he frowned, Videl was also staring, but at the Dark Haired boy.

Feeling her palms sweat she could not help but stare at the boy. "He is cute, isn't he Videl?" Erasa asked as she also looked at the Dark haired boy. Videl felt her cheeks begin to warm as she quickly looked elsewhere.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Besides it looks like he is here with someone." Videl said to Erasa, seeing that Sharpner had adjusted his sights onto a blossoming red head with huge melons. She felt a tinge of regret as she looked back at the boy holding the blond girls hand, as they climbed into a railed car and entered the Tunnel of Love ride. There went her delusion that perhaps they were not together romantically. As she watched the blond girl snuggle up to the boy. With a little aggravation she stopped watching them. Secretly agreeing with Erasa, the boy was cute. "I am going home, see you guys later." Videl walked away, her mind still on the boy.

 **00000000000**

Inside the darkened ride, 18 looked up at Gohan who was looking at her. His arm was around her and she reveled in it, reaching up she gently pulled Gohan down and she kissed him. Immediately slipping her tongue into his mouth, twisting and twirling it around his. She began to breath heavily through her nose as she kissed him. Taking her hand she ran it down to touch his inner thigh, rubbing it. He did as well and she moaned inside his mouth as he ran his hand up and down her inside thigh, stopping just at her skirt. She wanted him to go further to inside her skirt and maybe inside her panties. They continued to rub and touch each other but not to the sensitive areas as much. Towards the end of the ride she took his hand and moved it up so he could touch her small peaks. When he caressed and rubbed her shirt covered top she moaned deeply in his mouth, inhaling sharply. The Lights came on and they stopped. Getting off the ride, 18 felt her knees wobble slightly. She knew if the ride had been ten minutes longer she would have given in to her urges and taken him not caring if anyone saw them. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I just regret that the ride was not longer." She replied, smirking up at him seeing that he did not fully understand. Retaking his hand and they went to enjoy some more of the Carnival. Two hours later the pair were flying back towards home, his anyhow. Landing they kissed again, but not as passionately as they had in the Tunnel. She had to control herself, as she began to breath hard through her nose and he held her tightly to him. As they parted she had to depart or she would not be able to control herself.

"What would you like to do tomorrow night, your choice?" He asked as she smiled mischievously at him, she knew exactly what she wanted to do and since he was leaving it to her she was going to plan out the entire rendezvous. "That is if you want to go out again."

Continuing to smile she nodded. "I think I might be able to think of something. Perhaps something simple and private." Giving him one more kiss, she floated off and headed for her temporary dwelling to the North. In the morning she would need to find a local store, there were certain items that she required to get before their next date. Streaking north she felt nervous and excited at the same time. Her research indicated that the third date was acceptable for something that her body and her mind craved.

Gohan watched her depart and smiled, he could not believe it he was falling for her. He no longer believed that she was seeing him for some sinister reason. Exhaling he flew down to his house and walked into the door. It was barely ten o'clock. His mother sat at the kitchen table waiting for him. "So did you see the School and find out how long it takes you to fly there?"

"Yes Mom, I also looked it over thoroughly. Then I went to the Carnival for an hour or so." He admitted but did not add that he had gone with anyone, or that it was a date. His mother Chichi frowned and shushed him.

"Not so loud or Goten will want to go to the Carnival and that is quite a distance to go for one. Especially since neither of us can fly." She said sternly, then smiled. "Are you hungry, would you like something to eat." She did not ask too loudly in fear that Goten might overhear and decide that he was hungry. Shaking his head negatively, Gohan bent down and hugged his mother, telling her goodnight then went to his room. Lying bed all he could think about was 18, and how he liked being with her. After two hours he quietly sneaked out of the house and went far enough away to exercise. Running, Shadow Sparing and even changing into a Super Saiyan. Pushing his limits trying to exceed Super Saiyan one. Wanting to go beyond. Finishing and feeling tired, he flew back to the house. Showered and went to bed, exhausted.

At dawn, 18 arose and looked around the Temporary Dwelling. Exhaling she went to the closet. If she was going to have a guest here later, she could not have it look like she lived in a hovel. Removing a bucket and some sealed rags, she filled the bucket with water and soap and began to clean. Scrubbing everything and everywhere. Finishing she wiped the sweat off her forehead and face. Grabbing the sheets and blankets off the bed, she flew over to the local Laundry Mat and stuffed them into the washer, along with her clothes that she had worn the last couple of days. As they washed, she went to the store and picked up the items that she required for the date later. Finishing drying the clothes and bedding she headed back to her Dwelling. Five hours had passed and she only had eight hours to finish cleaning and making the place not look like a total disaster. Thankfully Gero had not put a lot of furnishings inside the two room house. A bed with mattress, a Refrigerator, Stove, Table with two chairs and a couple of dressers. One hers and one her brothers. The under the Refrigerator was where the Money that Gero had left for them. Putting some of the items that she bought away, she wondered if there were other hidden places that Gero put Money for them at. The man was a psychopath but he generally thought of everything. Deciding to look later, she checked her internal clock. Three hours and she would meet Gohan for the third date. Taking off her dirty and soiled clothes from hours of cleaning, she stepped into the shower and washed. Enjoying the lukewarm spray on her. Taking a long shower, she moved to the mirror to make sure her hair was perfect and then she went to put on her clothes. Picking up the exceedingly short skirt that would catch his attention she smirked. Also putting on the revealing shirt. Debating to undress and take off her underwear, wondering if that might be too obvious that she wanted something more physical tonight. She still had an hour so she removed her panties and looked at herself in the mirror. Checking to see if some distinct movement showed that she was not wearing panties or not. Finally she decided it might be better to wear panties, again she did not want to appear to anxious or obvious. Stepping outside she floated upward then streaked towards where they had met twice before. The rendezvous location on the Bluff. Checking her pocket to make sure there were three items that she picked up earlier, just in case they did not make it back to her place. "Better safe then sorry." She muttered, then smiled increasing her flight speed.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions

 **Third Dates are Chaos Incarnate:**

Since he had most of the day to be ready for his third date with 18 and just hanging around at home made him nervous and anxious, Gohan convinced his Mother to let him go back to Satan City. He did not tell his Mother the only reason was he did enjoy helping people and stopping criminals. Landing on top of one of the taller buildings he began to look around. Slightly hoping to hear trouble he leaned against the wall, to wait. "I will just do this for five hours then head back and get ready for my date with 18." To his pleasant surprise, he heard sirens and gun fire. "Excellent." Concentrating he became Super Saiyan again and flew towards the trouble.

It did not take long to find it, a high speed performance car was speeding down the main road with two police cars in pursuit. Dropping down in front of the car he smashed the front of the car, stopping it almost immediately. Causing the back end to rise then slam downward with a crunch of metal and sparks. One of the criminals jumped out holding a automatic rifle. "What the hell!" He blurted out and started to fire at Gohan. With a increase of power, his Ki energy deflected the bullets into the ground. Striding forward he put his hand on the barrel of the rifle and bent it easily. The man gasped and dropped the rifle, then pulled a knife. Lunging at Gohan, who with a flick of a finger knocked the man several yards back unconscious. Looking into the car Gohan saw that the other Criminal was also knocked out. Before the Police arrived he flew upward. This time though there were plenty of eye-witnesses standing on the sidelines gawking at what he had done. Streaking back to his observation building he returned to normal and landed, a huge smile on his face. That was fun, but not as fun when 18 was around. Thinking perhaps he could convince 18 to do this with him. A sort of couple thing.

 **00000000000**

Videl was not happy when she arrived at the scene of another sighting of the Golden Warrior, that is what some of the bystanders had dubbed the Blond Haired Man that had stopped the Criminals. As she talked to each of them, she felt that they were exaggerating. Constantly reminding them that no normal person could fly, or stop bullets or smash a car into a dented husk. All of them of course told her that was exactly what they had seen. Stalking back to her Jet Chopper. "Golden Warrior my ass. It is just some type of trick." Her father had told her about those ones at the Cell Games, how they did tricks like that. Flying, energy fields and even throwing some type of explosive rays at things. She believed her father and now hearing that another was doing the same here she was essentially pissed. The other thing was she wanted to find and expose this trickster and make sure he knew that he was infringing onto her territory. She did not need some showoff upstaging her, she was Videl Satan daughter of Hercule Satan. As she flew she began to think over some of the younger girls comments at the scene; that the Golden Warrior was in their estimations Hot. Extremely gorgeous and built like a mountain. She would like to witness who those girls thought was that impressive looking. Mainly for curiosity. Though if he was close to her age, maybe he would be strong enough to defeat her father; so she might be able to date him. She wanted to date someone, but due to her fathers unrelenting rule. She could not even look at a boy without thinking if the boy would be able to defeat her father. "That is what sucks about her father's rule. Due to that I will probably be a virgin until I am thirty." She laughed to herself, then flew in a circle looking for the Golden Warrior and any trouble.

 **000000000000**

Two hours before the date, Gohan left Satan City. He had noticed the Jet Chopper flying overhead so flying upward into the clouds he then headed home. He would have to take a shower then get ready for his date with 18. He would have just enough time to clean up and be on time to meet her. He wondered what she wanted to do tonight for their third date. As he flew he daydreamed about her, and was amazed on how much he liked her. He could actually see himself becoming involved with her. Landing at his house he ran inside and headed straight to the bathroom. Showering quickly and putting on the an orange pair of pants and white shirt. Then finally a brown vest. Walking into the kitchen his mother looked at him with confusion. "I have a date tonight." He said as he finished brushing his hair. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"You have a date, with who might I ask?" Chichi stated firmly as she watched Gohan straighten and begin to dust himself off. Making sure that he looked perfect.

"A girl I met the other day." He answered then splashed a thin amount of cologne on and smiled. "How do I look?" He asked his mother as she frowned.

"You look like fine. I do not think I am ready for my little boy to go out with girls yet." She said looking at him as he smiled and shook his head. He doubted that she would ever be ready for such an event. "Now remember young man, most girls are only after one thing." He stared at her wondering what the one thing was. "They want to trap unsuspecting young men into marriage and children. I am not ready to be a grandmother yet, so be careful." With that she sat heavily watching as Gohan walked out. She immediately started to cry stammering. "What happened to my little Gohan?"

Outside Gohan could not help but chuckle at his Mothers statement. "Girls are only after one thing." He was afraid she would have said it was something else they were after and he could not imagine his mother telling him it was sex. The embarrassment factor would have made him want to never make eye contact with his mother again. Taking off he headed for the Bluff and to his surprise 18 was waiting. His eyes bulged out as he stared at her. The blue skirt was really short and stopped barely below her area, the blouse was so tight it revealed her top and it was so low cut that he could not help see the cleavage. "WOW." He stammered out as he could not take his eyes off her.

18 spun around one eighty, with her hands outward. "So do you like my outfit?" She asked with a seductive smile, easily telling that he did. Stepping closer and using her left hand to gently close his open mouth.

"WOW." He said again as she laughed and stayed close, liking the appreciative stare he had for her.

"You are so cute." She said then pulled him down to so she could kiss him. "Now shall we go on our date. You told me to choose and I think that we should just fly around and have a little privacy." Taking his hand and interlacing her fingers into his. He seemed to be in a stupor as she gave him a gentle tug. "Come on Gohan, you have several hours to gawk at me." She laughed again especially when his face started to redden.

"Sorry, it is just. Wow." He said then followed her into the air, soon he could focus on the surroundings and not how sexy 18 looked. Almost immediately he had no idea where they were. He had been so focused on her that he could not tell. "Ah, where are we?" He asked her as she looked over at him, then moved closer. So that their held hands were against her and that he had his right arm around her. She gazed into his eyes and kissed him. Not really answering him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he felt it dance within his mouth. Jabbing against his. A few moments later she parted from kissing him and stared at him.

He noticed that she was concentrating on something then she exhaled. "Gohan this is our third date and I want something special." She glanced ahead and Gohan could see a small town ahead. "That is where my Temporary Dwelling is." She told him as she angled towards the town. He looked where she indicated and he saw about fifteen houses and two larger buildings. One he could tell was a small store. Pointing him towards a small house she started to land. Once outside the house she unlocked the door and opened it. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her then at the house.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked as she smiled up at him, gripping his hand tightly afraid that he might fly off.

"I think we are ready to be intimate." Then she moved closer and kissed him, pulling him inside the house. "I think we are ready to have sex." Inside she flipped on a small light and still held unto his hand. "Gohan do you want to have sex?" She asked fearful that he would decline and say no. Instead he kissed her and pulled her closer to him and she relished in the experience. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed, then began to thrust her hips against him, he moved his hands down and put them on her ass, squeezing both her cheeks causing her to moan loudly. Moving her head besides his and where her mouth was near his left ear, she licked it. She rasped out in a harsh whisper. "Is this a yes." He nodded and she gestured over to the bed. While he carried her towards it, she began to pull her blouse off, then her bra. Leaving her topless. At the same time he was removing his vest and shirt. She bit his bare shoulder playfully and he grunted. Laying her onto the bed, she reached down removed her boots then unzipped her skirt, pulling it off then pulled down her thong panties. He was also taking his boots, pants and underwear off. All the while staring at her body. She was admiring his as well. He laid down besides her and they began, running and touching each others bodies. Moving on top of Gohan, 18 kissed him as he put his hands onto her top and began to caress her peeks. She moaned loudly as she enjoyed the sensation. Several minutes later she pulled out a small packet and tore it open, reaching down to put it on him. He groaned at her touch and after it was on, she mounted him. Her internal clock told her that it took thirty eight minutes and she glorified in the action. Both were either on top or on the bottom during that time. Grabbing another small packet they went again, which her clock told her that this time it took forty three minutes and she was pleased that she had several orgasms both times. Flopping besides him in what she knew was a spoon position, she exhaled happily. "That was most satisfying."

Gohan was trying to catch his breath as he inhaled and exhaled sharply. "Yes it was." He glanced at the clock on the wall and soon he would have to leave, otherwise he would not get home in time for his ordered curfew. He did not want to leave, but soon he would have to. "18 I will have to leave soon, if I am going to be home before my curfew." She stiffened in his arms then turned her head towards him.

"Please do not leave me, stay sleep here with me." She pleaded sadly and Gohan could not say no as he pulled her more tightly into him. Reaching up to touch her face and wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Okay I will." He replied then closed his eyes and felt her snuggle more into him and he felt content. An hour later he saw her holding another packet and she had pushed him onto his back and moved on top of him. He saw her smiling seductively at him. "I take it you want to go again." She answered by kissing him passionately.

Near the end of the third time, 18 heard herself moaning and groaning with pleasure as Gohan pumped away. She was in pure ecstasy and pulsating with multiple orgasms as he continued. Then suddenly as she was experiencing another one she blurted out. "I love you Gohan." He unfortunately stopped as she was nearing another orgasm. He was staring at her and she saw his broad smile.

"I love you too, 18." Then he kissed her and proceeded to give her the best round yet, blowing her mind with continues orgasms that made her scream in pleasure.

Near dawn, Gohan held the woman on top of him tightly. She was holding him just as tightly. He smiled as he looked over at her seeing that her hair was a mess and she was still beautiful. When he looked at the clock he knew he was in deep trouble, his mother would not take it lightly that he had stayed out all night and at this point he did not care. Deciding if she pushed him too hard he would just leave and stay with 18 if she would have him. "It is too early, you should be sleeping. Unless you are rested enough to go again." She said as she kept her eyes closed. He closed his own and gave her a gentle squeeze, which caused her to snuggle more into him. He exhaled and went back to sleep.

At noon and after two more times, Gohan took a shower and dressed. 18 had already done that and was staring at him while he dressed. "I am just admiring the view." She said as he pulled on his shirt.

"I take it you like what you see?" He asked as she stood and moved to stand before him, putting her arms around his neck and kissed him. After a few moments he smiled. "If you keep doing that we never will leave here and my mother will probably kill us both." She laughed and stepped back.

"I cannot help it. I am happy and extremely horny." She jested as he shook his head and laughed. Taking his hand they stepped out of the small house and with a reluctant glance 18 was ready to go. What she wanted to do was go back inside and go a couple more times, but Gohan was right. They could not keep doing that until later, by now Chichi was probably going insane. Taking to the air they headed south. She knew Gohan was nervous as he flew, he had decided to tell his mother that he was in love with 18 and she was in love with him. He would then take the consequences no matter what they were.

 **00000000000**

To say Chichi was angry was a understatement. She paced to the window, ranted and raged then went back to the kitchen. Goten had stopped even coming into the room afraid to have any of the anger thrust towards him. He had also stopped asking where Gohan was, that seemed to enrage her more. Sitting in his room he felt Gohan approach and he ran to the window. He was holding hands with a pretty blond girl and both were reluctant to enter the house. "Brother you are in so much trouble." Goten said with concern.

When the door opened, Chichi was ready to at first yell and scream at her son, then she saw who he was with and she could not speak. "Ah mom, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Android 18." Gohan said as he saw his mother shake her head in astonishment.

"Your, your. What!" Chichi said in shock as she stared at the blond woman holding her son's hand and smiling up at him.

"His girlfriend." 18 answered as she moved so Gohan could put his arm around her and hold her tightly.

Chichi just stared at first then she spoke, slowly at first. "You can't be his girlfriend, he is too young for you." She said as she tried to think and react to what she had just heard.

"No actually mom, we are basically the same age." Gohan informed his mother as Chichi could not seem to fathom what has happened.

"Is that why she came the other day to seduce you into being her boyfriend?" Chichi did not want this, she could not even consider this. Her son was involved with the same person or thing that at first wanted her son, her husband and everyone else she knew dead and now she was with her son doing who knows what.

"As for seduction, we only recently had sex. The first two social events at most we kissed." 18 stated. Noticing that even Gohan was staring at her in shock. "Oh I was not supposed to say that was I." She shrugged and Gohan closed his eyes and waited for the dictates of doom to be announced.

"You two had sex, oh great Shenron! Please tell me you used protection?" Chichi said in a squeaky voice putting her hands over her eyes.

"Yes of course, all five times." 18 announced proudly. Hearing Chichi moan and begin to shake and cough loudly.

"Not helping 18." Gohan whispered as he glanced back at his mother who was not taking the announcement that her son had sex five times.

Chichi was not ready for any of this and she just did not know what to say. Opening her eyes she just talked. "You young people nowadays, three dates and you are jumping into bed. No feelings, no understanding the consequences and no thinking of the future. What am I supposed to do with either of you?"

"Except the fact that we love each other and in time, 18 will be your daughter in law." Gohan said then smiled over at 18. "That is if she will marry me once I am out of high school that is?"

18 did not need time to process or think she just nodded. "Yes of course I will."

"Great and I suppose in the meantime you two want to live together, well if I cannot stop you. Then I have to accept it." Finally Chichi stood and with a lot of reluctance hugged Gohan, then 18. "Please tell me that you two will give me grandchildren, all of this will be worth the aggravation if you give me some grandbabies."

Neither 18 or Gohan knew how to answer that, so they just shrugged. "Great you two are already doing things like that at the same time. Oh well let us sit down and have a little chat. There is a lot that I want to know." Chichi led them over to the table and then smiled at 18.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions Part 4

 **The Path now taken:**

Flying by himself, Gohan soared towards Satan City. He was on a mission, one suggested by both is mother and his somewhat Fiance; Android 18. Deciding to do it now was his idea, when he dropped the bomb that after High School he was not going to continue his education caused a mighty storm from his mother. To her dismay he told her that she could not and should not use Guilt and other methods that she had used in the past to get him to study. His mothers desire to have him be an Academic was over. He and 18 had other plans; his true calling was to be a fighter. To continually train to become stronger. This upset his mother as she protested and asked what he planned to do with his life other then training and fighting. That was simple, he loved farming and there was a decent sized Farm that was for sale towards where 18 had been temporarily living. Money was the only obstacle and that was also easy, he was heading now where he would collect the needed funds and it was not Bulma.

S **atan City: Hercule Satan and Videl Satan's Mansion**

Inside Hercule was watching the taped last Championship Fight, the one that he had dominated. His daughter Videl entered carrying his beer and snacks. "Hello Sweet Pea and thank you." Hercule doted on his daughter, she was his pride and joy and nothing would change that.

"Daddy I wanted to ask you something?" She said as she set down the tray. He paused the tape and stared at her, sweating.

"I is not about a boy is it, you know the rule. He has to beat me and only then can he date you." Hercule stated, then felt relieved when she shook her head.

"Well it is about a boy in a way. Have you heard about the Golden Warrior?" Seeing him nod, she continued. "Eyewitnesses state that he can fly, shoot energy and is immensely strong." Then she saw it, his eyes seemed to harden and he seemed to be worried, terribly worried.

It took him a few minutes to come under control enough to speak. "Nothing but light shows and trickery, that all it is."

"That is what you told me, but it sounds like one of those that were at the Cell Games." Videl said and her father shook his head and with some reluctance smiled.

"No, trust me. They are nothing but con artists." Silently dismissing her as he shivered. He had witnessed it all, he was not the one that defeated Cell, it was one of those others. A young boy that had destroyed Cell and after they departed the Media proclaimed that it must have been Hercule that defeated Cell. Of course he took the credit, after all the others were gone and how was he suppose to admit that he had failed. Pushing stop on the Tape Player, it went to the news. There before him was a recant of Hercule defeating Cell. He leaned back and exhaled.

"That is such a lie, isn't it Mister Satan." A voice said behind him, and he spun around to see a Dark Haired young man standing in the open window. "Them saying that you defeated Cell. That is a lie isn't it?"

Hercule growled and stood. "I do not know why you are hear and what you are saying. But I defeated Cell and if you do not leave I will tear you apart!" He snarled moving towards the young man.

The Man gave a gruff short laugh. "Yeah right." Stepping further into the room the young man grunted and suddenly the room was bathed in light. It surrounded the young man and his hair turned blond. Hercule stared wide eyed at the young man, he gasped loudly.

"You are one of them, the ones that were there at the Cell Games." Hercule rasped out as he stepped back, fear etched his face as he stared at the glowing man before him.

"Yes I was and I am the one that defeated Cell. Then allowed you to take the credit and it seems from that you have prospered immensely." The Young glowing Man said as he smirked. "I wonder what the people and your daughter would say if I should go and speak the truth. That you are nothing but a pompous fraud."

Hercule thumped down into his chair with shock. If the young man did that and probably could prove it, Hercule would be ruined. His daughter would not look at him with pride but disdain and betrayal. "What do you want? You must want something, otherwise you would have announced that already."

"Nothing great, just one million dollars. Then I do not care if you continue to gloat that you were the one that defeated Cell." The man said as he returned to having dark hair and was no longer glowing.

"Fine, it is a deal. Once I give you the money you won't come back later for more will you?" Hercule asked and the man shook his head no. One Million was nothing to Hercule, he spent that in a month for his business advertisement. So as long as this man would not come back for more or expose him. Then one million was worth it. As he grabbed his checkbook Videl burst into the room.

"IS IT TRUE! YOU LIED, YOU DID NOT DEFEAT CELL!" She said loudly as she glared at her father then at the stranger near the window. Hercule swallowed and lowered his gaze towards the floor.

"Yes it is true. He defeated Cell." Hercule said sadly as he held out the check for One Million Dollars to the man. The man took it and zipped out the window, giving Hercule a warning that if it bounces he would expose Hercule as the fraud he is.

Videl watched as the man flew off. She hated him, she hated her father and she hated that her father had lied to her. "How could you? You who taught me right from wrong, took credit for defeating Cell. Then laundered that into all of this. The money, the house and all of your businesses." Her father had marketed a number of Dojo's, Restaurants and even the City was named after him. She had watched her father glorify in that he was the reason that Cell had been defeated. Brag to all those around him and even intimidated anyone that might show interest in her. Boys treated her like a leaper; they would stare at her with appreciation but never talked to her.

Her Father exhaled and closed his eyes. "I do not know, it just was nice to be thought of being the Hero of the Planet. Then everything fell into place and I liked it. I never thought the kid that defeated Cell would come and denounce me. He did not seem the type, not a glory seeker like me. I should have told the truth in the beginning, but I knew that if everyone found out that I was actually hiding from Cell after he hit me once. I would be considered a coward."

"You are not a coward." The Young Man said from the Window. "You attacked Cell and you must have known you did not stand a chance, that sounds like a brave man to me."

"What are doing back here, what you want more from my father?" Videl said with scorn as she glared at the young man and then she recognized him. He was the one from the Carnival, the one that she stared at. The one that she secretly admitted was attractive. The Young Man shook his head, then held out the Check.

"I cannot take this, I came back to apologize. I should never have tried to blackmail you Mister Satan." The Man stepped into the room and handed the Check back to Hercule. "I needed the money so that I can buy a place for my somewhat fiance, but I cannot do it this way. It just is wrong." Turning he moved back to the Window and was about to leave again. "Sorry again." Then he looked down shameful and Videl felt sorry for him.

"Wait please." Videl said as she reached out and grabbed the Man's wrist. "Daddy I think you should give him the Money anyhow. Call it an investment that does not have to be repaid. A donation to a really good person." Hecule stood and nodded, smiling as he handed the Check back to the Young Man.

"Yes please take it. The amount there is nothing to us, I spend more than that on cars and other vehicles that I do not even drive." Hercule thrust the Check into the Man's hand and looked at the Young Man with acceptance. "You know if it does not work out with your Fiance, I think you and Videl would be perfect together. You are just the type that is perfect for her." Hercule gestured towards Videl with a smirk.

Videl eyes widened and she burst out. "DADDY! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" She stammered out, feeling embarrassed as the Young Man laughed.

"I will keep that in mind." Smiling he stepped back to the Window. "But I plan on Marrying the most wonderful girl that I have ever met."

"Wait what is your name?" Videl asked rushing forward as he started to float up into the air. She heard the response. As he flew away.

"Gohan, my name is Gohan." She repeated the name and she smiled, now that was a young man that she could see herself being with. One that did not let her father intimidate him. That and he was the hottest and most attractive man she had ever seen. Silently hoping that he did not actually get married. She wanted him.

 **000000000000**

It took no time to return to his house, where 18 and his mother were waiting outside. Landing he exhaled. "I could not do it, I could not blackmail him into giving me the Money." He stammered out as his mother frowned but 18 smiled.

"Good, I never liked the idea of you doing that. You are too kind and honorable to do something like that." 18 said as she stepped into his arms and gave him a small kiss. "Do not worry my love, we will find a way to get the place we want." Then she saw him smiling and she frowned. "What?"

"I did go and blackmail him, told him I would tell everyone that I actually defeated Cell. As I flew away I returned and tried to give him back the Check. He and his daughter insisted that I take it. That I actually deserved it and that he would just call it a donation to me." Gohan said as he held out the Check that he would have to add his name to. He smiled as 18 took it and read the amount, she smiled then saw his expression.

"So was his daughter pretty?" She asked teasing him slightly, but also wondering if she should worry.

"Yes, but I am going to marry eventually someone that is a lot more beautiful and to the person that I love." Gohan insisted and that pleased 18. She smiled up at him then jumped into his arms, kissing him with tongue. While Gohan held her up by her ass, squeezing and rubbing her ass.

"Oh that feels so good." She moaned as he began to kiss her neck.

Seeing the young couple and the way they were acting, Chichi knew that she would have to put up with the fact that the two would probably have sex later. Either in the house or they would sneak out and do it elsewhere. "Hey over here, remember me. Gohan's mother who would very much like not to see you two being so active. I am traumatized enough already and can you not do this type of stuff in front of Goten. I do not need to have the talk with him yet." Gohan slowly put 18 down.

"Sorry Mom if we get carried away." Gohan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes we are sorry Maam, I just cannot help myself." 18 said as she winked at Gohan. Now that they had progressed in their relationship, she wanted it to continue as it was now.

"Call me Chichi or Mom. Eventually I will be your Mother in Law and you should get used to calling me Mom." Chichi said then smiled, deciding that it might not be too bad that Gohan had found someone. She was a little worried about that, a boy should be interested in girls but due to the lack of any that were close to his age around here it was nice that he found someone. Even though she was an android.

18 smiled broadly then hugged Chichi. Tears running down her face as she held Chichi. "Thank you." She said as she smiled happily, then released Chichi so she could return inside.

"Why don't you two go look over that Farm you want. Later you can show it to me and Goten." Chichi waved back at them as she entered the house.

Floating into the air, 18 looked down at Gohan. "Yes lets go take a closer look and perhaps we can fool around a little in the Barn." She suggested. "That is if no one is there. If there is I believe we can find a place to." Gohan joined her and they flew to where they had seen the Farm for Sale, yesterday. Gohan still had two weeks before High School and if he and 18 decide to buy the place they would need all of that time to make it their home.

Finding the Farm was easy and after a guided tour by the owner, a nice old man. Gohan made an offer. They would still have half of the Million Dollars to make improvements and furnishing the Three Bedroom house. As 18 talked to the old gray haired man, Gohan measured out where a Gravity Training room would be placed. He had asked Bulma about it over the phone and she agreed to provide a smaller version of the one that she had at her home. It was smaller and would only reach five hundred times gravity. After a few moments the old man who only went by Fred inquired what Gohan was doing. "I am seeing if there is room for something that I need here."

"Another Barn or a Garage?" Fred asked his curiosity perked. Pointing to both that were already on the property.

"No an special exercise room." Gohan informed Fred as the much older man stared at him like Gohan was crazed.

"I do not think you will have time to exercise son. A farm is hard, back breaking work." Fred advised Gohan.

"Yes I know, but I still need one. Well as soon as I deposit the funds how long do you need to move out?" Gohan asked, actually in no hurry. Though he would like to know so that he can inform Bulma to deliver the Gravity room.

Looking around Fred exhaled. "I would say four months if you are in a rush." Gohan shrugged it would not mater since he was still going to High School in a couple of weeks. "That is how long it will take to bring in this years crops." That was part of the deal for the property, Fred had to have time to bring in the crops that he had planted. So Gohan could be patient.

"Take six if you want, me and my Fiance are not in too much of a hurry to move in yet. I still have to finish High School." Gohan told Fred as the old man chuckled.

"Oh do not mind me, I married my High School Sweetheart one month before we graduated. Our Marriage has lasted fifty years and we had some really great times together and now that we are moving to the city plan on having even more." Fred told Gohan. "I will give you a piece of advise that will ensure that you also have a long and happy Marriage." Glancing around to make sure 18 was nowhere nearby, or his own wife Gretchen. Lowering his voice he bestowed his wisdom. "She is always right, it does not mater if you think you are right. Just make sure that she knows that you outwardly agree that she is never wrong. That is the secret."

Gohan laughed as he heard Fred's long time wisdom. "I believe that is about the way it should be. Though it makes for a boring time of it. I think she likes to be challenged and it is fun to see which one of us will admit to being wrong." Of course Gohan was all new to this and it would take time for him and 18 to know each other fully. But he was looking forward to it.

"Well that advise is not meant for everyone. It just worked for me in the beginning, when we both were too stubborn to change. Now let me show you the Tractors, the big one is a bit finicky, but you will need it to plow the fields." Fred gestured over to the side of the Barn where a huge four wheeled tractor sat. Gohan followed Fred, not telling Fred that he probably will not use it. He could easily pull the plow faster and with better results by hand. Or he might even use his Ki energy to put furrows into the soil for planting. It all depended on what would give him the better workout.

Inside the House, 18 had joined Gretchen and the old woman was showing 18 the house. As 18 looked in at the master bedroom, she looked forward to the time that she and Gohan lived here. "In the morning the sun shines right through this window and you will love it. It makes the whole room glow and the view itself is spectacular which you can see from here if you put your own bed there." Gretchen stated. "If you do not mind me asking." She added and 18 nodded for her to continue. "But how in the world are the two of you going to run this farm? It took us and three hands to even keep up with the work." 18 and Gohan had told her and Fred that they planned on doing all the work themselves and would not need any help. That made both the old couple shake their heads. "i can tell you that it is impossible for the two of you to do that." Taking 18 downstairs she showed 18 her pride and joy. The Kitchen. That made 18 concerned.

"It is a very nice Kitchen, but I do not know how to cook." 18 admitted looking about the large room, the stove, the refrigerator and everything else.

"Do not worry dear, either you will learn or he will. It will all depend on who is better at it." Gretchen laughed and 18 chuckled. Deciding that Gohan may have to be the cook, until she could learn how. Wondering if she could get Chichi to teach her.

As the young couple walked down the road, they turned and waved at the old couple and once out of sight they took to the air. Returning back to tell Chichi all about the farm and that they were going to buy it. But first they needed to find a secluded location, 18 still wanted to fool around.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions Part 5

First Day of High School:

Flying towards Satan City, Gohan looked over at 18 and smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this, going to school with me?" Seeing her smile broadly back at him, holding his hand tightly and then nodded. He suspected that she was coming mainly to make sure that none of the High School Girls did not get friendly with what was hers. Namely Gohan. It had taken them two weeks to get her into School. First going and taking the same tests that Gohan had and then using her computer skills to hack into the School Systems proving that she had also the equivalent of being able to attend Senior Grade High School. She of course aced the tests, having computer chips in the brain helped considerably. At the same time she had to not pass the equivalence exams that would be considered that she passed and would have her High School Diploma. That was the hard part, she knew the answers and had to fail the exams on purpose. Not easy for her to do. Landing on the outskirts. She made sure that they continued to hold hands. As they walked the final distance, she gripped his hand tighter.

Inside she made sure that everyone saw that she and Gohan were a couple, even though they were new. Entering a classroom, they stood together but stopped holding hands. The teacher stood before the class and announced them. "Attention please class, this is Gohan and this is Eighteen, is that correct?" She 18 nod, he continued. "Eighteen. They both are new and both have aced all the pre-exams so let us make them welcome. Please take a seat." He instructed them. A blond up near the top of the raised desks waved for them to sit next to her and her friends. As they made their way up, 18 made sure she sat between the blond girl and Gohan.

"Welcome, I am Erasa, this is Videl and this is Sharpner." The blond girl named Erasa said.

"I am Eighteen and this is Gohan." She replied then saw the dark haired girl staring at Gohan.

"We have already met, well me and Gohan." Videl said as she looked back towards the front of the class. 18 turned towards Gohan.

"Oh really, you have met have you?" She said to Gohan, her frown evident.

Protesting Gohan quickly explained. "That is Hercule Satan's daughter, remember I told you about her." Feeling the sweat run down his back, knowing that he was in trouble.

Videl entered the conversation. "Yes my father, and if I understand 18, you are the fiance that is going to marry Gohan after you both graduate." She said with a bit of venom in her voice and she knew why. She still believed that Gohan would be the perfect one for herself.

'Yes we are." Eighteen said boldly and the one called Sharpner sneered. But Erasa beat him to speaking first.

"That is so wonderful, that you two are getting Married after you graduate." Erasa said as she smiled at them.

"That is not right, I mean you are way to hot to marry a loser like him." Sharpner injected as he glared over at Gohan. Then his gaze went back to Videl and he smiled at her. Causing Videl to roll her eyes. "Though it does reduce the competition for Videl."

"In your dreams Sharpner. I have told you several times, beat my father and I might go on a date with you. That is if I do not have anything better to do. Like wash my hair." Videl stated and even 18 laughed. Though 18 did not like that Sharpner put down her Gohan. Especially since Gohan could crush Sharpner into a ball and kick him into orbit without breaking a sweat. The Teacher cleared his throat and began to take attendance.

At noon, walking hand in hand with Gohan they joined Erasa, Videl and Sharpner for lunch. Sitting at a table 18 could not help but notice that Videl was staring at Gohan and at her. After Erasa and Sharpner left, Videl lowered her voice. "So were you also at the Cell Games?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"In a way, I was absorbed by that demon." Eighteen shivered as Gohan put his arm around her, holding her tightly. 18 Swallowed and closed her eyes trying not to remember the experience. Then she reopened her eyes and exhaled. Sitting in silence for a moment Gohan stood.

"I need another drink, do you want one 18? Videl?" Gohan watched as both shook their heads and he walked over to the vending machines. 18 made sure he was far enough away then in a low voice.

"I know that you like Gohan, I can detect it." She said and Videl tried to disagree or protest. "No it is alright, he is the type that is likable." This floored Videl and she shook her head.

"You are not worried that he might stray and find someone else?" Videl asked as she tried not to look at Gohan while he stood in line at the Vending Machine. "I mean there are girls here that you should worry about. You do not have to worry about me. It is not that I do not find him attractive, I do. But I will not be the girl that breaks up a happy couple. That is what happened to my Mom and Dad. My Dad fooled around on him and for a while I despised it. Until I found out my Mother was doing the same thing." Looking back at 18 she tried to smile. "You should worry. This is High School."

"I do worry some, I am going to tell you the truth, since you told me something private. I will as well." Leaning closer so no one could overhear her, 18 whispered. "I am not human, well not totally human. I am an Android." Then she sat back. "So you see, I worry that he will decide at some point that he does not want to be in a relationship with someone like me. To be in one with a normal person. Someone that he can grow old with."

"What do you mean grow old with?" Videl asked still processing that the beautiful girl that sat across from her was an Android. 18 shrugged then smiled.

"As far as I know, I will never age externally. So in twenty years from now I will look exactly the same. I will until I either shut down or run out of power." She said with a wry smile.

"Well that is quite, I do not know what to say to that. You are never going to age, externally. You will look this way forever, or at least until you die?" Videl asked shaking her head thinking about that. No wonder she worried, Videl thought. At any time Gohan might find that as upsetting as Videl could think of. It would be a serious problem, while he aged. 18 did not. So eventually 18 could find herself married to an old man and she still would look like a young girl. That would mean that if it bothered him enough he might leave 18 and find someone that actually aged. Instantly Videl thought that she still might have a chance with Gohan. That caused her to scold herself for even thinking it.

"Just informing you of the worries that I do have. They are small though, he has professed his love for me and we have made love twenty seven times since we became a couple." 18 stated and Videl began to cough loudly. Chocking on a drink that she had just sipped.

"Geez, you must be". Whispering Android. "No one normal would blurt that out." Videl stammered out and saw 18 smile proudly back at her.

"Why, he is really proficient at sex and I thoroughly enjoy our physical relationship." 18 looked over and saw Gohan approach.

"So what have you two been talking about while I was in line?' Gohan asked as he sat down and 18 smiled, taking his drink and drinking some, then handed it back to him. He did not protest or complain as he drank some as well.

"Recently about the fact that we have had made love or to be accurate have had sex; twenty seven times." 18 stated. Gohan chocked on his drink gagging on the soda. Then stuttered out.

"!8 you should not tell everyone how many times we have had sex. It is something that should remain private and no one else's business." He said then closed his eyes and tried not to blush. Though he knew 18 and she was just being the person that he loved.

She smirked and retook his hand, leaning closer. "Alright, I will not tell anyone else. I just like to brag how good you are at it." Then she kissed him lightly and stayed close to him. Not really caring if anyone saw them being affectionate. It was another way to broadcast that she and Gohan were together. Especially to Videl, who she knew wanted Gohan. It was easy to detect on Videl's features, the subtle grimaces and facial ticks told 18 instantly. She did not really mind, from what she could tell. Videl would be the perfect match share him with.

Early afternoon, holding hands again. 18 and Gohan flew towards home. They were making good time. "So what do you think of Videl?" She asked Gohan and he paused in midair. Surprise flashing on his features.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked as he waited for her to blame him for. What she asked next almost made him fall from the sky.

"No, I just like her. I was hoping that we might include her. Actually from what I observed she is the only one that I would trust not to betray me and try to keep you all to herself." She said as she hovered with him Five hundred feet above the ground.

"What do you mean? Include her." Gohan was essentially confused.

"I scanned every Female that we made near contact with. Seventy Four Percent of them would if given the opportunity would attempt to seduce you away from me. Videl does not hide that she would not mind if we include her to be a second significant other if nothing more than someone that we share our bed with." 18 reported as she saw Gohan's shocked expression.

"What are you saying? That you want Videl to move in with us." He was shaking his head and could not fully fathom what 18 was suggesting.

"It is easy to understand, Gohan. I can tell you like Videl, she likes you. I am not adverse to have her join us, and I have found that there is nothing illegal for you to have a legal wife and a common law wife; that is a course that she and we both desire." She stated.

Feeling a little overwhelmed. "I doubt that Videl will agree to this, it is just too strange. I am not sure that I will agree to this." She just smiled and took his other hand holding both.

"Oh she will, she is attracted to you and I believe that she would be willing just because it would be the only way she could be involved with you." She said then looked down at the small secluded Lake that they had visited five times before. "We can discuss it further later, even with her." Moving closer she kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "One of our places are right down there." She pointed as he smiled and floated down to the shore. Landing then sitting with his legs stretched out her on his lap, her legs still wrapped around him. Kissing and licking down her neck, she thrust her head back and closed her eyes enjoying the ministrations. While he continued, she immediately unbuttoned her shirt pulling it off and he moved his hands up inside her bra to rub her top. She wanted to get to it, now. Unbuttoning his shirt she cast it off and then reached down to unzip her skirt, removing it. Moving her hands to his zipper and releasing him. He was still licking and kissing her neck, lips and ears. Pulling out a packet, she removed the contents and put it on him. She was more than ready, adjusting herself she plugged him in.

"Impatient are we?" He hissed as she moaned in response. Writhing and riding him. She had turned off her inner clock, she no longer wanted to know how long it took. She just wanted what they were doing and to fully enjoy it she did not need to know the time to completion. At the end, she was panting and gasping for breath. Moving slightly she reached over for another packet. Once was not enough, not in her estimation. By the time that they both were done the sun was beginning to set. "We better get dressed and head home."

"Yes we better, the last time we stayed out to late, Chichi gave us that look most of the night. You know the one that she knew what we were doing and did not fully approve." She said as she reached over for her Bra, Panties, Shirt and Skirt. Her boots were behind Gohan. He also reached for his own clothes. In no time they were dressed, one more passionate kiss and they were flying again towards home. "Tomorrow I will broach the issue with Videl and if she agrees then we will include her in social activities. In time she will want to be included in this activity as well." Gohan was not convinced that Videl would want to be in a shared relationship, with him and with 18. But if that is what 18 wants then he would go along with it.

Flying home, 18 smiled. Including Videl was a perfect solution. She would not have to worry that Videl would take Gohan away from her. Now all she had to do was convince Videl to join them. But from what she had observed, there was a ninety two percent chance that Videl would want to. Though she calculated that Videl will want time to think about it. Landing at home, 18 felt anxious and impatient to ask her tomorrow.

Awaking in the morning, the alarm clock blaring 18 was tempted to blast the annoying thing. They had to get up an she at first pulled the blanket up over her head. Grumbling. "Turn that stupid thing off." Gohan had almost bounded out of bed and was busily getting ready to fly to school.

"Come on 18, we have to get going." He insisted as she growled. He did not mention that she had not fallen asleep until late last night. She had tossed and turned and now was regretting not being able to fall asleep. Reaching down he tried to pull the blanket off her and she resisted. "It is such a beautiful day and we have to eat and make it to school on time." He advised her. She glared up at him.

"I love you, but I hate how cheerful you are in the morning." She protested, flipping the blanket off and sitting up. "I am up, can you turn that annoying thing off now." He smirked and hit the switch. Finish dressing, he noticed that she had not even begun. Exhaling she stood and grumbled, selecting a skirt and shirt and pulled them on. "Okay today is going to be a long one." Following Gohan to the Kitchen and flopping into a chair. Chichi had was already up and after seeing 18 she smiled, placing a cup of hot coffee in front of 18. "Bless you." 18 muttered as she took the coffee and drank.

"If you two did not fool around half the night, you might get enough sleep." Chichi advised, starting to put plates of food on the table.

"We were not fooling around last night, someone seemed not to be able to fall asleep last night." Gohan said as he sat at the table and began to eat, packing away a good portion.

18 glanced over at Gohan and frowned. "Yes I just could not settle down and fall asleep until late last night. I had other things on my mind. Tonight should not be a problem." Draining the coffee and Chichi was nice enough to refill it. Then sat down and began to eat a modest amount of the breakfast. Goten would awaken in an hour or so and want to eat as well. Finishing a third cup, 18 stood and went outside hoping that the cool morning air will stimulate her more than the coffee. Moments later Gohan joined her spitting out mouthwash onto the ground. Seeing 18 stretch and yawn. Moving closer. "I have a suggestion." Picking 18 up, bridal fashion with his left arm under her knees and his right across her back. "It takes an hour to reach Satan City, why don't I carry you and you can take a hour nap." She beamed at him, smiling broadly.

"This is one of the reasons I love you so much." Kissing him then she placed her head on his right shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt him rise into the air and in a few minutes she fell asleep.

"18, 18." He said as he shook her gently. "Wake up we are here." He said to her and her eyes fluttered open. "I flew right to the school roof and let you sleep an extra half hour." She smiled at him and made no move to get down. Moving to kiss him again. Then snuggled back against his shoulder. "Do not go back to sleep, we have to be in class in ten minutes."

"But I am so comfortable." She purred, against his neck, then kissed his neck and finally had him put her down. "Remind me to let you do that again." Stretching she felt renewed. "That was just what I needed." Taking his hand they opened the roof door and made their way to class. When she sat she immediately passed a note to Videl that asked to speak privately with her later. That it was very important.

Videl stared at the note and tried to think of why 18 would want to speak with her. Scenarios went through her mind. Most involved 18 threatening her to stay away from Gohan. More pleasing thoughts were on that 18 and Gohan were breaking up and she was going to let Videl pursue Gohan. That was the one she hoped for. At noon Videl sat at the usual table and had asked Erasa and Sharpner not to join her. When 18 arrived she sat, Gohan was nowhere to be seen. "I thought we talked about this, yes I like Gohan but I have no intention of coming between you and him."

The Android held her hand up and shook her head, smiling. "No it is nothing like that. I have given it some serious thought and realize that since you like Gohan and would like to be involved with him and he does like you. I believe the simple solution is for you and me share him. When we leave you come with us." 18 stated seeing Videl stare at her with shock and utter confusion. "Of course you will want to get to know him and me and if events progress favorably you would be sharing our bed. You will want to know us both."

Videl could not help but stare at 18. Then she stammered out. "Well it is an interesting offer, I must say and I am truly flattered. But what you are suggesting. You are suggesting that we share him, intimately and all other ways right." She thought it strange that not only being flattered, she was actually interested. In a way it sounded good, she would get to be with Gohan and 18. Not that she was a lesbian but 18 was extremely attractive and if she dallied in that direction 18 would be just the girl she would try it with. Shaking her head she could not believe she was considering the idea.

"I understand that you will need time to consider my offer and you should also know that Gohan is somewhat reluctant as well. I would suggest if you are interested we go on some type of social activity." 18 saw Videls confusion. "A date. Spend some non-committal time together, where you are not pressured into doing anything that makes you uncomfortable."

This caught Videl off balance and she thought about it. "Why not. At most it would just be us going somewhere as friends, trying to get to know each other." Though she wanted to seriously consider what 18 suggested. "To Share Gohan, that might not be too bad". She thought. She had heard of some that do that. In the deep south, there were those that married more than one woman, it was frowned upon but accepted. "Tonight is Friday, why not come by my house and then go out to dinner."

"Acceptable, we shall be there at six." Standing 18, smiled down at Videl then went to locate Gohan to tell him that they had a date with Videl tonight. Leaving Videl to think and consider her offer.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions Part 6

 **The Date:**

Pacing in front of her twenty foot closet, Videl picked up different clothing. Frowning she put them back. Looking for just the right outfit. As she choose another she threw it back in. "Why am I so nervous, it is just a social date with Gohan and 18." She said out loud then picking up another outfit, dropped it. "Shit I might as well go in my underwear, it would definitely make a better impression then any of these". Then she laughed that would make an impression alright. That she was actually thinking about 18's offer to share Gohan. Be in a three way relationship with them, that is what it boiled down to. "Why didn't I ever go dress shopping with Erasa? All I have is the clothes I feel comfortable in, nothing for this type of occasion." Then she thought about it, this was not a real date. Sure she was going out with Gohan, but also 18 was going to be there. So it was more of her hanging out with them to get to know them better and for them to get to know her. Selecting her skin tight black knee high shorts and the long white T-shirt she dressed. Then put her hair into her classic ponytails and looked at herself in the mirror. Frowning she put her hands over her eyes and shook her head in frustration. "Great the tomboy look! I am really sure that will attract anyone." Going downstairs she sat to await Gohan and 18's arrival.

As she waited her Father came in and smiled, then left. Videl had told her Father that she was hanging out with friends tonight, not telling him that it was a date. Not that it actually was. To her it felt like one, and that was all that mattered. At exactly six o'clock, the door chime rang and Videl bounded to open the door. At it was 18 and Gohan holding hands. Stepping out she joined them, but did not offer to take Gohan's other hand or 18's. Walking down the walkway, she felt nervous. "So where are we going for dinner?" She asked trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

"West City, there is a Diner there that has the best Hamburgers around." Gohan replied and Videl spun and looked at them. West City was at least a three hour Jet Chopper ride and even longer by Train. Then she stared in wonder as 18 started to float before her, releasing Gohan's hand. Without pause, Gohan scooped Videl up, Bridal Fashion, with his left arm under her knees and his other along her back. "Is this Okay?" He asked and Videl taken back nodded. Then before she could ask, Gohan began to hover in the air as well. Then both of them flew high into the air and began to fly towards West City.

"Shit you two can fly? I saw you do that the other day and thought it was a trick. But here we are." Looking down Videl could barely make out the ground as it zipped by. "Way up in the air. How are you doing this?" She asked smiling broadly as she felt the wind stream by her.

Gohan shrugged. "It is easy once you learn how. Everyone can do it, all it takes is energy control." This caused Videl to stare at him.

"Do you think I can do it?" She asked hopeful. Wanting to desperately especially if it was this fun.

"Oh yes, easily." 18 injected. "If you want perhaps Gohan can teach you." Smirking slightly, knowing that would probably work to get Videl interested in her idea to be in a shared relationship with Gohan. "But if we are going to get to West City in a timely manner, we better speed up." Adjusting to be in front of Gohan so that she could block most of the wind, they pushed faster and Videl had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Forty minutes later they slowed and 18 looked back at Gohan.

"She fell asleep. You know what, she is really cute." Gohan admitted hoping that 18 did not get jealous. But 18 just smiled and floated over and touched Videl's shoulder.

"Videl, we are here." Giving her a gentle shake. Videl's eyes opened and she yawned. "You fell asleep, I guess I did not block enough of the breeze and it knocked you out. "Gohan I have to agree with what you said, she is." Then 18 smiled and Videl wondered what she had missed when she passed out.

"Sorry about that, I guess I was tired." Videl said as they slowly landed and went to the Diner. Inside they sat and ate, telling each other about themselves. But Videl's mind was more on learning how to fly. She wanted to fly, it seemed so amazing of a concept. No Jetchopper, just the freedom of flight. Though like she was supposed to she talked and asked about them and herself. After an hour, they were finished and she insisted on paying. Outside she almost jumped into Gohan's arms ready to go back to Satan City. "Can we go a little slower, I would like to be awake and see everything up there?"

"It would take about two hours, why not?" 18 stated and Gohan nodded, holding Videl in his arms. 18 could tell that Gohan liked that, and she did not mind. The whole point was to entice Videl into wanting to be in a Shared Relationship with her and Gohan.

True to 18's prediction it took two hours and fourteen minutes, landing outside her walled gate. Videl was smiling ear to ear. "That was amazing. Can I come by tomorrow to learn to fly?" She asked and Gohan shrugged while 18 nodded. "That is great. I already know where you guys live so I will be around about noon." Videl said as she stood there, wanting to go in. But also this was a Date and she had a marvelous time. Better then she suspected. Looking around she figured what the hell. Stepping closer she stood high on her toes, reached up, pulled him down to her and kissed Gohan quickly on the lips, then to her surprise. She moved over and kissed 18 as well for the same duration. Spinning before either could see her reddening face, she ran into the house.

"Well that was not suspected. I believed that she would kiss you, but I did not think she would me." 18 said as she watched Videl run into her house. "It was actually enjoyable." Gohan coughed and thought it was alright with him. Perhaps Videl considered herself a bi-sexual which would definitely make a Shared Relationship easier.

Inside Videl ran up the stairs to her room, while she was getting ready for bed she found herself humming. Startled she realized what she was humming. "I kissed a girl and I liked it." She immediately smiled and thought. "So I liked it, so what?" She had to also admit that she liked kissing Gohan as well. Sitting she smiled, she could see herself in a Shared Relationship with them. Time will tell though, she did not want to rush into it. After all they had time, none of them graduated for another six months and that meant she had time to decide.

Flying home, Gohan and 18 talked about the evening and when they arrived they continued to talk about it. Finding Chichi. "Hey Mom, a girl is coming by tomorrow to hang out with us." Gohan informed his mother as she looked at them puzzled.

"Wait I thought you two were together, what has changed?" Chichi asked, concerned that the young couple's relationship had changed to just them having intercourse and not being engaged any longer. She could handle them being engaged and having sex, but she would put her foot down if they were just having sex and not eventually being married. She was not old fashion, but that would be too far for her to handle.

"Nothing, we are still together and we still are getting Married in Six Months, One Week and Three days. She is just a friend that wants to learn to fly." 18 said, following Gohan to the Kitchen and as he sat, she flopped into his lap with her arm around him.

"Okay then. That is a relief." Chichi said as she went towards her bedroom. "See you two in the morning, I will have to clean up the house if we have company coming. Do not want whoever your friend is to think that we are messy people do we." As she left, Gohan frowned at 18.

"You did not tell my mom the other reason Videl is coming. That you are hoping to entice her to be in a Shared Relationship." He said to her, starting to tickle her causing her to giggle.

"Yeah that would have gone over really well. She barely can take that we are having sex, add in another woman and I think your mother might have a heart attack or stroke." She responded, grabbing his hand to stop him from tickling her. "Stop that." Smiling then she yawned and looked at the clock. "I think we aught to go to bed too." Secretly deciding that she wanted to fool around after she knew Chichi was fast asleep.

 **0000000000000**

Lying in bed all Videl could think about was how lonely it felt. She envisioned feeling Gohan besides her and knowing 18 was on the other side. It felt comforting to think about it. Though it did disturb her somewhat that she was actually considering getting into a Shared Relationship with both of them. Right before dozing off she remembered the kiss she gave both of them. She had to admit she liked it and could see doing it again. Smiling she fell asleep, impatient to see them both in the morning.

 **00000000000000**

At the same time, 18 increased her auditory hearing and she knew that Chichi was fast asleep. Reaching over she also found out that Gohan had fallen asleep. But that would not stop her, she was too excited. Feeling her way down she noticed that even though Gohan was unconscious, he was primed to give her some satisfaction. Grabbing a packet she pulled him out and put it on. Then slide over on top of him, moving aside her own panties and inserting him. He muttered something and she quickly whispered into his ear. "Shh, it is just me." Then she began to move. Pushing her face into the pillow to muffle her moans of pleasure so that Chichi could not hear her. Glancing over and seeing that Gohan had his eyes closed. She smirked, he was feigning that he was asleep. But she noticed the small smile on his face and she continued. In moments she had to bury her face into his pillow to stop from being to loud. When he put his arms around her holding her tightly, she really started to move and moan. When they both were done she remained on him, breathing hard. "We need to do it like that again, I really liked it." She whispered into his ear, then licked it.

"Next time you might want to wake me first, it was a surprise to wake up to that. Though it was a really nice way to wake up to." Gohan whispered back as he kissed the side of her face. She closed her eyes deciding to sleep just like this, snuggling up to him she soon fell asleep.

Right before dawn and before they knew Chichi was awake, they had another quiet session. Both felt a little off not being able to vocalize the session. Though it was exciting to both of them, that at any moment either Goten or Chichi could burst in and discover that they were having sex here in their room. Afterwards and without discovery, 18 called dibs and ran to the Bathroom to shower first. Leaving Gohan grumbling about taking a lukewarm shower.

Eating breakfast, Chichi wondered why the two were acting guilty. Oh she knew that they were having sex at night in their bed and tried as they might to keep it quiet as they did unspeakable things to each other. She let them believe that she did not know, but what else would they be doing. Not with teenage urges and hormones driving them, she did not expect them to slip out of the house and run off to one of their secret locations to have sex. So she let them believe that they were being secretive. "So what time is your friend coming by?" She asked as she placed a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Around noon." Gohan answered as she took half of them and ate them. Turning his attention to the mound of scrambled eggs, inhaling them as well. 18 sat in front of her two pancakes and one scoop of scrambled eggs and shook her head.

"Will I ever get used to how much he eats?" She asked Chichi and the older woman chuckled.

"Eventually, it takes time to get used to it. You should be there when Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan eat at the same time. That is something to behold. I doubt there is ever enough." Chichi commented and they laughed together. Causing Gohan to pause in his eating. Then Goten arrived and sat down.

"Good morning Mom, Gohan, 18." As Goten grabbed a plate full of pancakes and began to inhale them. "Oh remember Gohan you promised to teach me to fly today."

"I remember, actually a friend of ours is coming to learn as well. Can you wait until she comes so I do not have to start doing it twice?" Gohan inquired draining his coffee cup and reaching for the pot to have another cup.

"Sure who is it?" Goten asked eating some cereal.

"Her name is Videl, she should be here about noon." 18 said sipping her own cup of coffee, then smiled around the cup. Goten looked over at 18 and had a puzzled expression on his face.

"I thought you were going to be my sister soon. Has anything happened to change that?" Goten asked concern etched his face as he frowned. This surprised 18, she suspected that Goten did not like her. He barely spoke to her and at times when they stepped into a room where he was he would leave.

"No Videl is just a friend, 18 will be your sister in about six months." Then Gohan had to know. "Wait squirt I thought you did not like 18, I mean you barely talk to her and you take off whenever we come into a room."

"Naw I like her, Mom told me that you two need your privacy to get along. So I give you all the space you need. I am looking forward to having her as a sister." Goten admitted smiling at 18 then at Gohan.

"Well we do not need that much privacy, only at night. So it would be nice to get to know you too, Goten." 18 said as she smiled at Goten and he stood from his chair. "I would like to be your friend besides your sister in law."

"I would like that." Then he protested as 18 hugged him. Goten did not like girls and to have one hug him was something that went too far. Then to his disgust, she kissed the side of his face. "Yuck cooties." Running to the sink to wash his face.

Chichi laughed. "Hey if that is a way to get Goten to wash his face, you need to kiss him a lot more." That caused all of them to laugh except Goten.

He scowled at them and quickly left before 18 could do it again. Stating loudly, stomping his feet in frustration. "She better not! I will run and hide!"

That left them to laugh again and as 18 stood she began to remove the empty dishes to take them to the sink. It was her turn to wash them. Grabbing a sponge she started scrubbing. While Gohan grabbed a towel and started drying since it was his turn to dry. When they were done, they went outside and after Gohan sat in in a lounge chair and stretched out. 18 laid down on top of him, snuggling slightly up to him. Then turned her head to give him a small kiss. Without warning they both dozed off and did not awaken until they heard the approach of a Jetchopper. "Videl is coming." 18 said as she sat up and looked towards the sound. It took longer than expected as the Chopper hovered fifty meters away and descended. Landing, Videl hopped out and waved at them. Waiting for them to come closer.

"Hello Videl, welcome. Did it take you long to get here?" 18 asked as she walked closer towards Videl, holding Gohan's hand.

"Yes, four hours. Maybe next time I will ask one of you to come get me and take me back after." Then she seemed to regret saying that. Thinking what would that entail. Would she kiss whoever came to get her or when they took her home. Feeling her cheeks redden she turned around. "This is beautiful here." Changing the subject. Then after she regained her composure she faced them again to find them within a few feet of her. Without pause 18 stepped forward and before Videl could say no. 18 pressed her lips against Videl's, giving her a small lingering kiss. This caught Videl by surprise, especially since she liked it. As 18 stepped back and Videl felt her heart pounding in her face, ears and chest. Gohan with encouragement from 18, scooped Videl up and kissed her as well. Videl noticed immediately that she really liked kissing Gohan, it felt so nice that she melted into his arms. Setting her down, Videl was breathing hard. "Well that woke me up." She smiled at them. "Can you really teach me to fly?" Not wanting to dwell on the kisses, but all her mind could focus on was how much she liked both. She began to wonder what sex would be like and she felt her cheeks warm again.

"Yes, but Gohan is also going to be teaching Goten his little brother." 18 said as she pointed towards the house and smaller version of Gohan came bounding from the house and ran up to them. Looking up at Videl.

"Don't you kiss me!" Goten ordered in panic 18 and also Videl. "It took me an hour to wash all the cooties off." That caused all three of them to laugh as Goten grimaced. 'It is not funny, Trunks told me that cooties can kill if it is not washed off in time." He protested and that caused them to laugh again.

Putting his hand over his mouth to stop laughing Gohan looked over at his dismayed brother. "Okay Goten, 18 and Videl promise not to kiss you. Well not while I am teaching you how to fly. Afterwards you are on your own and they can if they want to."

"Especially if you misbehave, then you are going to get a wet sloppy one on your cheek." 18 added as she blew him a kiss causing Goten to back peddle away several meters, a look of terror on his face. "There is a perfect spot for you two to learn over there. So let us walk and Gohan will tell you the basics." As Gohan retook 18's hand in his right, then took Videl's in his left. Videl at first hesitated, but then interlaced her fingers into his and smiled at him and over at 18. Goten ran ahead keeping a good ten foot distance from them, in case 18 decided to infect him again with cooties.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions Part 7

 **The Plains and Flight**

Several hours later, Goten was flying above the ground. Exclaiming that he was a bird as he flew above the ground in great circles. Videl feeling frustrated had only been able to hover a foot off he ground. As she dropped onto the ground, sweating and feeling exhausted she stared up at Gohan and 18. "You have mad amazing progress." Pointing up at Goten. "Do not get discouraged, Goten has been working with energy control for a lot longer."

"Yeah it still makes me upset." Videl huffed and puffed out as she sat back on the grass, wanting to lie down and take a nap. She was tired and felt like she had run a marathon. As she tried to stand she stumbled and Gohan was there keeping her from falling on her face. Feeling where he had placed his hand. Right on her small right breast. She blushed and when she looked at his face, he was reddening as well. Moving his hand to another location.

"Sorry." He stammered out, feeling embarrassed that he had just touched her breast. Though he did like it, it was not as big as 18's but it did feel nice. Small and pert. Showing that she did have them, even though she covered her body with the long white shirt.

"Why you kept me from landing on my face? Oh you mean that you just groped me, that is okay." Videl said as she glanced over at 18 who was smiling broadly. Regaining her feet she stood and wobbled some and Gohan braced her as he helped her over to a nearby tree so she could rest under it. Leaning back she closed her eyes. "I feel like I could go to sleep right here." She admitted.

"Perhaps it would be better, if Gohan flies you home." 18 suggested, kneeling besides her. But the suggestion fell on an unconscious Videl. "She is asleep." Standing 18 went over to the Jetchopper, hit the switch and returned with it in capsule form. Putting it into Videl's pocket. "Fly her home Gohan, I will make sure Goten does not fall while he is practicing."

Reluctantly Gohan reached down and picked Videl up. Wanting to ask something, hesitated then bit his lip.

"Do not fret, I am not worried or jealous. If she comes on to you, that is suspected and I want her too. That might be the only way she will consent to the Shared Relationship." 18 floated up, and gave Gohan a kiss, then lightly kissed Videl. "You definitely are right, she is really cute." Beaming down at Videl as she seemed to snuggle into Gohan's chest, murmuring something not understandable. "Okay, I will see you when you get back, I also expect a full report." Waving a dismissing hand, Gohan flew off and streaked away. Watching him until she could not see him, she smiled. "All according to plan. She is definitely interested." This pleased 18. Returning her attention to Goten as he flew around still saying he was a birdie.

By the time Gohan landed at Videl's house and entered her open window, she was awake. As he set her on her bed, she was looking at him wide eyed. Starting to pull his arms from behind her back and from her knees, with his face an inch from hers, she moved up and kissed him. Closing her eyes and when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to twirl it around hers, she put her arm around his neck and held him in place. The other hand was gripped unto his shirt. Moments later, she parted breathing hard. He remained an inch away and she peered up into his soft eyes. "I better go, so you can rest. You had a hard strenuous day." Not moving because she was still holding him. "I can come pick you up tomorrow so you do not have to take four hours to get there." He stammered out.

"Please stay." Videl whispered. Her eyes stared at him pleading for him to stay, to be with her and to love her. "I want you." She rasped out, kissing him again. Willing to have sex with him, if he wanted to. At first he responded, touching her and she moved slightly so that he could join her on her twin bed. Then he stiffened and stopped.

With some reluctance, Gohan shook his head. "Not yet. Soon but not yet." He said to her and she frowned up at him. He could feel her desire to have sex with him and later with both him and 18, but he knew that right now she was not really ready to loss her virginity. It was all that she had experienced today. He could see her frustration. "Right now you are really emotional, beginning to learn to fly. Learning energy control. It would not be right if I took advantage of you."

At that moment, Videl did not understand. She felt so good, feeling the energy course through her, she was wanted to have sex with Gohan right at that moment. She did not want to wait until later. Sadly she peering up at him. "You would not be taking advantage of me, Please Gohan, at most it would be just sex."

Gohan closed his eyes and shook his head. "No Videl, neither I or 18 want that. 18 wants a more lasting relationship then me and you just satisfying ourselves with an one night of us together. I believe you want that too. So for now we will wait, until the time is right." Videl nodded, he was right. She did want something more than just one night, she wanted something that lasted. Because of her hormones and her urges to be with Gohan, she had almost made the biggest mistake of her life. A one night stand that at worst would have lost any chance to be with him again.

"Damn teenage hormones!" Videl said as she smiled. "You are right. I can wait until the time is right for all of us. You know if I asked Sharpner; he would have jumped me without even thinking about it." Then she chuckled and kissed Gohan one more time. "Pick me up at nine in the morning. You still have to finish teaching me how to fly and I want to learn more about energy control." Laying back down, she felt a blanket being placed on top of her and she fell asleep instantly.

"Good night Videl." He said as he stepped to the window. He glanced back and exhaled. He had been tempted to climb in bed with Videl and have sex with her. But he strongly believed that it was not time for that yet. Flying out the window, Videl sat up and watched him soar away.

She realized that she did want to Share him, with 18 and possibly even be with 18. She was still unsure about that, but she did know she liked 18 as much as she liked Gohan. Laying back down she knew her dreams would involve both of them. As she fell asleep she smiled. "He said soon." That pleased her.

 **0000000000**

Gohan flew as fast as he could, Videl had charged him. That was the closest phrase he could think of, she charged him. Streaking towards the house he saw 18 waiting outside, he slowed enough not to harm 18. Grabbed her and flew towards the closest place that they would go to have sex. As he landed he kissed her roughly, tearing at her clothes as he began to remove his. "I take it you want to have sex?' 18 asked as she took off her shirt then her bra.

"Oh yeah." He answered frantically removing his boots and tossing them, then pulled off his pants and dropped them watching 18 remove her own clothes.

"Did something happen that has excited you this much?" 18 teased him as she unhooked her bra and carefully put it down.

"Yes she wanted me to stay, I told her that we will have to wait." Gohan moved closer and reached down to pull a packet from his jeans pocket. Tearing it open an 18 was pleasantly surprise to see him fully ready. Grabbing her into his arms he kissed her and she moaned as he fondled her breasts. Slowly laying down onto the ground where he proceeded to give her the best that she ever had with him.

An hour later, 18 was gasping for breath. "Wow. You definitely need Videl to excite you like that again. That was outstanding." She marveled as she shook from the experience. Getting up, she almost fell as her knees wobbled. Then she looked at the ground. He had done her so hard that they had compressed where they had been exactly the size of them into the ground. No wonder it felt so good, she thought as she bent to pick up her clothes. Tossing his to him. He had thrust with as much vigor that it basically pushed her down. "Do not ever do it like that to Videl." She warned him, as he too looked at the damage to the ground, rocks had been crushed and the imprint was clearly visible. "That would hurt her." Now for 18 it was alright. She was basically almost indestructible and Gohan would have to go Super Saiyan to inflict damage upon her. Videl was a totally different story, she was strong probably stronger then her father. But she would be severely hurt even crippled if Gohan did her as roughly or as hard as he had done 18.

Nodding Gohan, stared at 18. "Are you alright, I did not hurt you did I?" He asked as he looked over her body, she had pulled on her bra and panties and he could not tell if he hurt her there.

"No, but I am near indestructible and it would take a lot for you to hurt or damage me." Then she noticed that he was still concerned. "I am fine and I expect you to do it like that again. That was incredible and I want it like that again." She had lost count of how many orgasms that he had given her, it was high she knew that. They were in waves that seemed never ending and that was what made it wonderful. From what Gohan told her, Videl wants to Share him and even probably wants to try it with her. That did not bother her, she was not a Bi-Sexual but she was willing if Videl was. She had to admit Videl was pretty and if she was going to try it with a girl, Videl would be that girl.

Changing the subject, Gohan sat, exhaled and a fine mist rose from his nose. "I am still reluctant having sex with Videl. You do know that she is probably a virgin. I am concerned that she is just so petite that it might hurt her a lot." He said biting his bottom lip, 18 placed a hand on his arm and sat in front of him. She smiled, liking that he was concerned for her, in truth so was 18.

"When the time comes, just take it easy and slow. You just have to remember, that she is not me. The first time we did it, yes I was a virgin too. But I am way stronger then her and could take it." She advised, not telling him the reason she was concerned. Gohan was not small in that area, he actually was larger then she expected. He had stretched her out the first time and though it felt good, it did cause her some discomfort. "Shall we go home, by now Chichi is probably pacing the floor."

"What I am more worried about is that we are only two miles away from the house and sound carries." He said with a smirk seeing her confused expression. "You were not that quiet, I bet they heard you all the way to Satan City and what language." He chuckled and 18 felt her face begin to warm.

"It is all your fault if Chichi did hear us. You were outstanding and that made me a little vocal." Picking up the rest of her clothes and putting them on, as Gohan did the same.

"A little vocal. You bellowed so loud that the echo almost deafened me." He said as she jabbed him with her finger.

"Okay, next time like that we go at least twenty miles away. I just hope she did not hear me. I do not think I could stand the embarrassment." She interlaced her fingers into his hand and took to the air, as they approached Chichi was standing outside and could not make eye contact with either of them. "Oh no." 18 stammered out, feeling her face turn even redder. "She heard me."

"Oh yeah, she did." Gohan said as he smirked. Trying to suppress a laugh. 18 glared over at him and grimaced.

"It is not funny. Well let us land and find out how much trouble we are in." She said exhaling and slowly landing ten feet from Chichi.

To say she was pissed was an understatement, Chichi was not just pissed but enraged. The worst part was that Goten had heard them. She had spent an hour telling him that Gohan and 18 were sparring and the noises he heard was from that. Then to her discomfort he asked if he could go and spar with them too. Thankfully it was past his bedtime and she easy deflected that. Feeling her cheeks warm she glared at the young couple. "That was certainly loud." She said as she watched both of them stumble slightly and did not make eye contact with her. "Do you know I had to convince Goten that you two were training and the noises that we both heard were the result of that." She tapped her foot with aggravation on the ground.

"Sorry Mom." Gohan did not know what else to say, the whole situation was extremely embarrassing. It had been a thousand times worse if Goten had flown out and saw them.

"Yes we are so sorry, we will not do that again." 18 stated, staring at the ground her face a bright red.

"Well perhaps next time you will ensure that you are not close enough that the echos reach here." Chichi wanted to say more but at the moment she just could not even look at them without feeling uncomfortable. She knew that they were having sex, but to actually hear it that loudly was disturbing. Turning she went back into the house, then smirked. Long ago, she and Goku had been that vociferous but there were not any children or anyone else around. Giving a light chuckle she knew that they would not be having any type of relations within ear shot of the house for quite awhile. "Teenagers what am I going to do?" She muttered and went to bed. Leaving them to feel the total embarrassment of the situation.

Gohan could not help but start laughing. The whole thing was really embarrassing and really disturbing. Laughing he glanced over to see 18's shocked and appalled expression which caused him to laugh harder. "It is not funny Gohan. They both heard us, well mostly me. How am I going to make eye contact with either of them without knowing that your mother heard what we did tonight?" She was mortified, disturbed and even embarrassed. Sure she suspected that Chichi knew that they were sneaking off and having sex, and she suspected that Chichi knew they were even in their bed. But to have it verified like this, it was horrifying. Then she thought about it and started to laugh. It was funny, Chichi trying to explain to Goten that 18 and Gohan were off sparring and were so loud that the sound carried to the house and probably further on. Then telling the young child that no he could not go and spar with them. Soon the laughter died out and she moved closer to Gohan and looked up at him seductively. "Well now that is over, you want to fool around tonight in bed?"

"Are you crazy? I do not think I could do anything unless we are at least ten miles away from here." He stated in shock, then saw her small smile. "Very funny." Reaching up to remove a grass stalk from her hair. "We better clean up and go to bed. Videl will be expecting us in the morning. She wants to be picked up."

Nodding 18 smiled. "I think I will go with you, I have no intention of being around in view to much for at least a couple of days." Which would be hard to do since the house was so small. The Farm that they had purchased was not really theirs yet and the Temporary Safe House was not a good idea for them both to stay in for any length of times. So they were basically stuck here. As they slipped into bed, 18 could not help but want another round. The thought of being heard or caught by Chichi, excited her. As she cuddled up to Gohan he noticed the feral smile.

"Oh no, not again. You do know that one of these times either Goten or my Mom will catch us?" Gohan protested, feeling her move closer and start to kiss, lick and suck on his neck. Then sucked, bit and kissed his lips. He knew that no protest would dissuade her at this point, she was turned on and only the release from having sex would satisfy her. Noticing that her hand was now inside his shorts. "I guess pleading with you won't work." He hissed out, as she smiled at him, her face only centimeters from his.

"No it won't." She gasped out, feeling his hands moving along different sensitive areas. Biting him to keep her sound low enough so that Chichi or Goten could hear her. Using her hand that was in his shorts to release him. Then pulled her own panties aside so that he would have instant access to her. At this point even if Chichi or Goten came into the room, she would not be able to stop. They were too far into it and at this point her body would not have the ability to stop. Writhing with pleasure she either bite him or stuffed her face into the pillow to stifle the noises she made. Upon completion she rolled over besides him and exhaled with satisfaction. She was looking forward to when she got to share him with Videl. Knowing that Videl would come to really enjoy it with him. He was spectacular and having someone else verify it would make it better. Especially when they all did it together. "That was not as satisfying as out in the field but it was fun. I love you."

"Happy to oblige and I love you too." He muttered as she cuddled up to him, kissing him then closed her eyes and settled down to fall asleep. Happy and content, but also looking forward to when Videl was in the bed as well.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions Part 8

 **Satan City: Home of Videl and her Father**

At the first buzz or her alarm clock, Videl bounded out of bed. Taking a quick shower, she returned to her room to get ready. Holding a pair of panties up she debated on wearing them at all. She was also considering only wearing one of her long shirts that hung just below her thighs. Going complete commando. "No I do not want to look to anxious." Slipping on her panties and grabbing a skin tight, black pants. Then her bra and shirt. She felt nervous and a little excited. Though she doubted that it would be today that she would get to have sex with Gohan and 18. But it would be soon and she hoped that it was everything that Erasa had told her it would be like. She had feigned disinterest and a little disgust that her friend Erasa had bragged about having several sexual encounters. But Videl had listened, especially about the first time. Paying close attention to Erasa as she described in clear detail about the bearable pain, the tearing of her hymen and how after a few minutes that it felt wonderful. Going to the kitchen the cook had made a selection of breakfast food, so that Videl and her Father could eat whenever they wanted to. Most of the time though, her father would come down several hours later, more towards lunch with some floozy and on other occasions two barely clad sluts that he had spend the night. That disgusted her, especially when some of them were only two or three years older then she was. Hell she remembered one that was a Senior in High School when she was a Freshmen and one year later had spent four days with her father in his room. Thankfully, Videl thought; that her room was far beyond his. She doubted she could stand it to hear her father having sex with one or more of his guests. She chuckled slightly at the thought that last night if Gohan had stayed, if her father would be able to stand hearing her have sex. How it would probably devastate him to learn that someone was violating his little girl. Stepping outside she sat and ate the bagel and cream cheese that she had selected, sipping apple juice as she waited for Gohan, 18 or both to come pick her up. Hopefully before her father awoke and came down stairs with his most recent conquest. She loathed explaining to him why a young Man, the same young man that had at first threatened to blackmail him into admitting that it was not her father that defeated Cell, but Gohan. That Gohan had come to take her out. Though she thought it would be funny, that her father's rule of her not dating any Young Man that could not beat him. Gohan could bend him into a pretzel without breaking a sweat. No it would be easier not to deal with that right now. When she saw two people flying in the distance, she stood and waved. Both waved back as they came closer.

As soon as they landed, Videl kissed 18 first. Their lips touched and Videl's arms automatically went around her, then was pleasantly surprised when 18 slipped her tongue into her mouth and began to twirl and lick at hers. She closed her eyes and relished in the embrace and soon was breathing hard through her nose. 18's hands were stroking her back and when 18 touched her small ass and squeezed, Videl moaned inside 18's mouth. Parting Videl smiled. "Gohan's turn." 18 said as Videl tried to control her breathing. She then moved over to kiss Gohan. It was almost the same, except he did not grope and squeeze her ass. Which left her somewhat disappointed. Until he reached up and caressed her front, cupping her in his hands. She moaned even louder inside his mouth as he kissed her. As he stopped and she moved back a foot, she was tempted to take both of them inside her house and right to her room. "Good Morning, Videl." 18 said interrupting Videl's thoughts.

"Good Morning. Ah shall we go." Videl said wanting to get away from her house before her Father came out. Worrying that he might have seen, 18 and Gohan manhandling his daughter right on the front step. But at this point she did not care. Jumping into Gohan's arms she smiled seductively at him. "Up, up and away." She stated, hearing 18 chuckle. "There is still a lot I want to learn from both of you." In her mind it was not just learning to fly or energy control, she wanted to learn more intimate things.

Flying back to the house did not take long and Videl was slightly annoyed that once again she had passed out midway. It seemed that the breeze hitting her face made her eyes close and with Gohan's chest against her face. She fell asleep. When she finally awoke they were just landing at the field that they had practiced on yesterday. "Damn I fell asleep again!" Videl complained as Gohan set her down.

"It is nothing to worry about, eventually you will not even feel the breeze. Now shall we start where we left off?" Gohan asked as 18 walked over to sit on a rock to watch and provide insight when needed.

Videl smirked mischievously. "Okay I asked you to have sex and you told me that it might be too soon. Well it is later isn't it?" She chuckled and 18 laughed as Gohan turned a bright red.

Stammering as he tried to not feel too embarrassed. "That is not what I meant and you know it." He glanced over to see 18 laughing so hard that she fell off the rock. "And 18 it is not that funny."

"Oh but it is, you should see your face. It is so red that you looked sunburned." 18 gasping as she laughed so hard that she barely could speak. Videl stopped chuckling and shrugged her shoulders deciding to stop teasing Gohan.

"Alright so I was able to hover yesterday, how do I actually move while I am up in the air?" Videl asked as Gohan put a hand over his eyes and when he removed it he was smiling. Then he began to give her the instructions to using the energy to move and fly. Near noon, Videl was soaring slowly above Gohan and 18. All the while Gohan watched her carefully in case she lost her concentration and fell. But all the time Videl was airborne she did not falter or loss her concentration. Landing with a laugh of glee, she sprang into Gohan's arms, laying a huge kiss on him. "So I take it you like being able to fly."

"Yes it so wonderful, when can I go as fast as you two?" She asked glancing back at 18, then back looking into Gohan's eyes. Not wanting him to put her down, she liked him holding her.

"It will take time, you have to learn how to control your energy so that it can propel you, along with protect you from the stresses of going faster. Otherwise you will pass out from those stresses and crash to the ground." 18 advised as she stepped closer and smiled at the scene. With some reluctance Videl had Gohan put her down. She needed to continue learning and increasing her speed without the protective energy field. Kneeling she started to concentrate on her energy, bringing it out. It still made her feel tired when she did, but not as much as it did yesterday. "Good, you are getting there." 18 stated watching as a glowing sphere appeared between Videl's palms. It grew until it was about the size of a golf ball. Then Videl let it disappear, slumping slightly.

"Phew that takes some work and it still makes me feel kind of weak." Sitting back and stretching her legs out, to recharge and rest a few moments. Gesturing for 18 and Gohan to join her. Once they sat she asked the question that had been on her mind since yesterday. "So when are we going to have sex?" This caught Gohan flatfooted as he coughed glancing over at 18, to let her answer that.

18 smiled and she could see and detect that Videl was serious, Videl wanted to know a definite time when the three of them would have sex. "In time Videl, I think it would be best to wait until we all know each other more. I do not want any of us to rush into it. I want to make sure that it is not just something that falters and dies after once or twice being together." Videl was somewhat dismayed as she bite her lip.

"I do not think it will be, I like being with both of you and I can see us growing closer. I just think sex would bring us closer together faster." She pleaded as she looked at 18 and Gohan. "Remember you asked me if I wanted to Share Gohan and I do. So why not formalize this and become intimate."

"No 18 is right Videl, we all want it to be special and not rushed into." Gohan said as Videl looked at him feeling upset, ready to cry that she did not want to wait. "What would happen if you after we have sex, that it was not something you were ready for emotionally. It would be devastating to you and to us. 18 is willing to Share me with you, what if after you do not want to share. It could be a real problem. Especially since you would expect me to choose you over 18 and vice versa. That would be something that could cause problems since I would be forced to choose one of you. I would not want to make that choice, either way one of you would hate me or the other for not being chosen." Videl could see it and she had to agree. Since she suspected that Gohan would choose 18, he loved her and her and Gohan's relationship was still basically new.

"Okay I will wait. Hopefully not for long, remember we graduate in four and a half months and personally I hope not to be a virgin before I graduate." Videl smirked, standing to once again fly around to get better at it. Practice makes perfect.

Nodding 18 shrugged. "Yes it will be before then, I promise. That is if we continue to get to know each other as I have projected. Right now we both care about you Videl and we just do not want to hurt you emotionally or even physically." She said as Videl smiled and lifted off to fly around some more. Being able to increase her speed to that of her Jet Chopper.

Thankfully by two, Gohan had gone back to the house and returned for a picnic lunch. He nodded to 18 as he set down the different variety of food. "Oh yeah it is still somewhat awkward, Mom still cannot make eye contact." Videl did not know what they were talking about as she attacked a sandwich with vigor. Seeing her confusion and interest 18 decided to tell her.

"Last night we sort of made some noise that carried to the house and it sort of made it uncomfortable for his mother, since his younger brother Goten overheard it as well. We are still dealing with that." 18 summarized as Videl began to laugh, joined by Gohan. 18 did not she frowned at both of them. "It is not funny, it was and is embarrassing. Imagine if you heard your father doing something similar to that? Or worse him hearing you?"

Videl decided to be honest. "I have, no not me having sex. You might not know, but Gohan does." Looking over at Gohan. "You ever wonder why my room is at the far side of the house? That is because he has a very active social life which involves a huge number of younger women. I had to move because he sometimes grunts like a gorilla." She shuddered at the memory of her first hearing her father.

"Eww and Yuck." 18 stated at the thought of the ugly lout having sex.

"Exactly, it is something I try not to think about." She then smirked. "I would love to give him a taste of his own medicine. Maybe later we can in my room and see how he likes it. To hear his only known daughter having loud and spontaneous sex. That would teach him not to be so loud himself or being with women young enough to be his daughter."

"That is sick." Gohan injected, he could not imagine if his mother heard him and 18 and they were in the next room. The way Videl was talking she wanted to have sex in her bedroom and broadcast it so that her father could hear her.

Giggling she smiled broadly. "i am kidding Gohan. I have no intention of him knowing that. I won't even tell him I am not a virgin when we finally do it. I can go without the guilt trip that he would lay on me." 18 finished a sandwich taking a drink.

"I think it might be advisable to change the subject from sex. I would like to suggest that during school that we project that we are just friends and not do anything to discourage others to believe anything else. Now privately we can be as affectionate as you want." She said to Videl.

Nodding she agreed. "Yes I fully agree, I do not want half the school believing that I am a Lesbian or that I am part of some threesome. It is bad enough that some of the more popular girls think I am a butch Lesbian that does not like boys. Other ones have spread rumors through the school that I am a slut that sleeps around secretly with older men. It can be annoying and hurtful."

"I wonder what rumors are being spread about me?" 18 asked as she touched Videl's arm reassuring. Videl pulled out her phone and accessed it. There were several tweets about 18. Holding the phone so 18 could not see it.

"Well there are a few. The nicer ones focus around that you settled for a geek because he has money." Videl said reading some of those. That made all of them laugh, yes Gohan had some money now. But when he met 18 he was broke. Videl was reluctant to let 18 know about some of the really bad ones.

18 saw Videl's expression. "There are some bad ones, right?" She asked and Videl frowned and then with an exhale.

"Yes, but you should not let those witches that post them get to you." Videl said trying to soften the blow.

"If I let it get to me I would hunt down every one of them and beat them into the ground, go ahead read some of the really bad ones." 18 insisted, but Gohan wondered if it was a good idea. He suspected it was fine to attack 18 but if they went to far against him, she might not take it with a grain of salt.

With reluctance Videl found three from the worst girls in school. Spoiled, pompous bitches that spent their days tearing down those that they felt threatened by. Of course those three were all pretty and dressed like hookers but they were also the popular girls. "Okay, let me warn you they are specific. Mandy posted that you sleeping with several teachers that is why you get good grades and at times Gohan joins you for some homosexual action. Tracy has posted that she believes that you were once a man and now that you are a pretty blond you are involved with Geeky Gohan because he already nows and the last one from Megan suggests that Gohan is paying you for sex and that you are actually a low priced hooker." 18 closed her eyes tempted to fly to these girls homes and decimate all of them.

"Honey are you okay?" Gohan asked then gave a sly smile, he had not ever called her an endearing name before and he suspected that it would take her mind off the postings. Which it did, 18 beamed over at Gohan.

"You need to address me like that, I really like it. Okay I was upset, but like you told me they are bitches. Now how do I get revenge?" 18 said smiling evilly at Gohan and Videl. Both taken back by her mention of revenge.

But Videl knew how these girls are and what they hold above all else. The fact that they were pretty and popular. "Well that depends on what you have in mind, they do not like scandal against them or something that embarrasses them in front of everyone."

"Good because I have an idea that will make them rue the day that they ever saw me." Standing she gestured for Gohan and Videl to come with her. "I need to go to school, I need access to a computer." Taking to the air they flew at Videl's speed so that she could get used to flying long distances. But halfway to Satan City, Videl began to slow and then had to land. Exhausted and breathing hard, she dropped to her knees shaking. "It is alright Videl, give it time and you will be able to fly halfway around the world without even breathing hard."

Huffing and puffing. "Well I made it halfway that is pretty good isn't it?" Videl asked as she held her arm out so Gohan could pick her up. Then once more in how he had carried her before. She immediately kissed him. "Thank you for the lift." She stated snuggling down onto his chest and prepared for the faster flight.

"I think you became exhausted on purpose, just so I would have to carry you." Gohan commented as he went to half speed so that Videl did not pass out from the pressure of the airflow.

Videl looked at him with a fake stunned and hurt expression. "No I would not do that, purposely say that I was tired so that you would carry me in your strong arms and I get to cuddle against you." Then she smiled and 18 burst out a short laugh.

"She is learning something other then energy control and being able to fly." 18 stated giving Videl a charming smile. "Well done and nicely executed." Within half an hour they reached the school and after using their ID's they entered the Computer lab. Typing on the keys faster then Videl could track, 18 soon sat back with her hands behind her neck. "There done. That will teach them to not tell lies about others."

Gohan was curious on what 18 had done, he knew that she could access anything and do just about anything on a computer. "What did you do?" He asked suspiciously. 18 smiled widely and gave a short chuckle.

"Oh nothing really serious, I just accessed the Criminal Activities Network at the Police Department and listed all three of those evil witches onto the site as Crack Whore Prostitutes that are known to have social deceases and that they are purposely spreading it to others. Because Mandy gave the worse post, I also accessed the Hospital Database and put in that she was pregnant." 18 said as Gohan and Videl stared at her with shock.

"The Principal is informed daily from the police and the hospital about anything that involves the students here. It is also mandatory that if it endangers the health and welfare of the students he has to post it so that the other students know." Videl stuttered out, realizing that 18 was diabolical. The Principal would put that Mandy, Stacy and Megan have social deceases and a secret like Mandy being pregnant would soon filter from the Hospital to the School within a day. "Well that is one way to get even." Then she laughed. Those same girls had tormented Videl for almost a year and because she could not just beat the shit out of them they continued. If she laid a hand on any of them, their parents would send the cops to arrest her. Stating that she beat up their poor defenseless children for no reason. "Do you think you can do that to a couple of others that I need a little revenge on?"

"Sure what are their names and what do you have in mind?" 18 said as she put her hands back on the keyboard. Gohan shook his head and walked to the door.

"I think I will wait upstairs on the roof, I really do not want to know what you two are doing." Leaving so he would not know what they intended to do.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions Part 9

 **Revenge is Sweet and Don't piss of a Saiyan**

The next day right before school actually begun, Videl stood with 18 and Gohan. Waiting for the show to begin. They were all early and Videl was looking forward to seeing the results of pissing of 18. When Mandy and her two cohorts strutted into the school wearing extremely short mini-skirts and tighter then normal low cut shirts their entrance did not receive what they normally expected. For over two years when they entered, boys and even male teachers would gawk at them, smile at them and some of the worthy ones would flirt with them. This time Mandy noticed that they were looking at them with scorn and a touch of disgust. Shaking her ass more prominently she tried to give her most come hither look to one of the boys that had fawned over her on Friday. He shuddered and moved away from her. "What is going on?" She said loudly as her two cohorts looked down on all those around them. But to their surprise those around them gave them the same looks. Deciding to discover the reason Mandy cornered one of the boys she had made into a man several days ago. "Troy what is going on?" She gestured around her.

"Nothing drastic, other then I have to go get tested! Thanks a lot Mandy! Why didn't you tell me that you have a social decease before I had sex with you?" Troy said as he grimaced at her.

"What do you mean? I do not have a Social Decease!" Mandy protested as Troy handed her the printout and stalked away in fear and anger. Mandy read it and her eyes widened. Her name, Megan's and Tracy's name were all listed on the official listing from the police department and they were also on that they were Crack Whores. She felt her knees go weak as she read it. "No it is not true!" She said loudly, but everyone around them shook their heads in disbelief. "I am not a Crack Whore, I do not know about them." Megan burst forward and snarled at Mandy with Tracy not far behind.

"Who did this? How did someone do this?" Tracy bellowed at those around her. Tears coming to her eyes as students began to leave, snorting their disgust at the three one time popular girls. When one of the teachers approached he stared at Mandy. His lips quivering with anger and hopelessness.

"You are pregnant! It better not be mine, I knew it was a mistake to have sex with you. I am ruined." He stammered out as the Principal stopped and turned to look at the young teacher that had just confessed that he had slept with a student.

"Mister Jenkins please come to my office, we have to discuss your future here at Orange High School." The Principal said as he pointed to Jenkins then down the hall to the Principals Office. After everyone but Videl, 18 and Gohan had left. The Three now devastated girls slumped against a locker. Tracy and Megan were in tears. 18 walked calmly up to them.

"Do not ever say or post anything about me, Gohan or Videl ever again. If you do I will do fair worse to you." She said with a bitter tone. Megan looked at 18 and her eyes widened with anger and frustration.

"You did this? How?" Mandy asked as she tried to understand how one of her victims of her posts could do this.

"That does not matter, oh I am going to remove what I did so you can claim it as computer error. But remember I can easily change it back or do far worse. Just do as I have said. Do not ever post anything about me, Gohan and Videl or you will be sorry." 18 turned and rejoined Gohan and Videl. Then the three of them went to class leaving the one time popular girls to know that they were done being the center of the attention at Orange High School.

Walking up the stairs, Gohan finally spoke. "Wow honey, remind me never to piss you off."

"Ditto on that one." Videl agreed. Videl had stopped 18 from seeking revenge on those that she had a problem with, but now seeing 18 in action she was glad she did.

"You do not have to worry Gohan, I love you and Videl I care about you. Even if I get mad at either of you I am not a vengeful person. What bothered me about those three was not that they attacked me with their postings and comments. It was against you my love and you Videl. That I will not tolerate." 18 explained as she took both of their hands and squeezed them affectionately. Then released Videl's, they had to keep the appearance that 18 and Gohan were just close friends to Videl. Not someone that is dating Gohan and 18 somewhat.

The days in class flew by and it was Friday again.

Feeling a little impatient, Videl decided to go to the Exercise Room adjacent to the Swimming Pool at her house. It would be tomorrow that she would try to fly to Gohan's and 18. She had promised both that she would make it, so tonight she would sleep for at least ten hours and eat a hearty breakfast. Just so that she had the stores of energy to attempt the flight. In case she ran out of personal power, she would also bring the capsule with the Jet Chopper, but she was determined to fly there on her own. Inside the Gym she began stretching in her Ke. Loosening up so that she could train. Starting with the punching bag, she punched and kicked the padded bag and soon was sweating. Finishing an hour later she heard giggling and a splash of water from outside at the pool. Exhaling she knew what it was, her Father had invited one or more of his floozies out to swim in the pool. Stepping outside she saw a long haired blond in a bikini that showed way too much of her body and a red head with a similar outfit splashing in the water. Her father was floating nearby, smiling and admiring the show. "Videl I did not know you were here, I thought you were with your friends." Hercule said gesturing to his daughter.

"Tomorrow, I am going to be hanging out with them." Videl said coldly as her father swam over to the side of the pool looking up at her.

"Well you have not met, Tiffany and Amber." He said as he pointed back at the two women that were by Videl's estimate looked only a couple years older then she was.

"Which is which." She said smirking. "And what happened to Stacy. I thought you had a date with Stacy tonight." Seeing her father stare at her frowning.

Stuttering as he glanced back at the two women. "No she was last week, now I am seeing Tiffany and Amber. They are sisters." He explained and the two women did not even flinch at Videl mentioning Stacy. Though she did not even remember any of her fathers playthings. "So who are these friends that you are going to see tomorrow." Videl winced, "So now you ask, it did not even occur to you that I was gone Friday until late and most of Saturday and Sunday."

"They are just really close friends that I like being with." She stated firmly and she started to walk away heading for the house to take a shower.

"Oh Sharpner and Erasa." Hercule said and from the way he said Erasa made Videl shudder. She knew that her father probably will within six months attempt to seduce Erasa. He had on several occasions leered at her friend Erasa and it was not something that Videl liked.

"No, not them. It is someone else." Videl answered then stepped inside the house, then she heard her father running to the door. She knew that he wanted to know who it was that she was being with. Turning to the open door she saw her father in a skin tight bathing suit and he was dripping wet.

"So who is it?" He somewhat demanded. "It is not a boy is it? Remember my rule, to date you he has to beat me." Hercule smirked. Videl started laughing. "What is so funny?"

Videl shook her head and smiled broadly. "Yes it is a boy, his name is Gohan." She did not mention 18, she did not want to discuss that, especially since she was somewhat confused about her relationship with 18. She liked kissing 18 and she did wonder what it would be like to have sex with her. But at the moment she was not completely sure. Seeing her fathers expression. "You remember Gohan, he came by to at first blackmail you for money. That he was the one that actually defeated Cell." Videl was pleased to see that her father did remember him.

Hercule swallowed and tried to keep the appearance that he was not intimidated or afraid. "It does not matter, the rule is the rule. For him to date you, he has to beat me." He stammered out and Videl laughed again.

In between laughter she gasped out. "Dad he could beat you with one finger. Hell he would decimate you in two seconds. You know that. Why not waive the rules on this one, because if I asked him too he would and I doubt your ego could take such a beating." She said as he glowered at her.

"Go to your room, you are grounded." He stated angrily. "And you are not seeing that boy, not now not ever." He commanded, turning and heading back to his floozies.

"Yes I am, tomorrow and remember this, DAD. I am two months from being 18 and at that point I am an adult." She told him as he grabbed the Capsule that contained her Jet Chopper and held it high in the air.

"Lets see how far you get without this. Like I said you are grounded. If you want to go see him, then try walking that far." Smiling as he held the Capsule he believed he had won. Videl walked back outside and stood in the open.

"I do not need the Jet Chopper." She stated firmly and took to the air. Flying high up as her father stared at her wide eyed in shock as she streaked away.

Shaking his head he glanced over at Amber and Tiffany. "Did she just fly into the air?" He stammered out, both girls were staring upward and Amber in a daze confirmed it. "Shit where the hell did she learn to do that?" But he knew already, Gohan. Dismissing the two girls he headed inside. He needed to find his Daughter and he knew exactly where she would be. Well after he found out where this Gohan lived. What confused him is that when Gohan had come to blackmail him, Gohan had mentioned that he was engaged. But that might have been a lie to entice his daughter. Well even though Gohan beat Cell, he would have to beat Mister Satan to date his little girl. That made him slightly afraid. This Gohan could without even breaking a sweat.

Videl was pissed, annoyed and frustrated. Getting her bearings she headed towards Gohan and 18's house, well Gohan's mothers house. She could have gone to Erasa's, but she knew that would be the first place her father would look. Then more than likely he would flirt with Erasa, seeking to find out when her friend would be legal age. She was taking it easy, just half the speed what her Jet Chopper was capable of. She had guessed that when she tried to fly from Gohan's and 18 to Satan City she had pushed herself too hard. Though she liked having Gohan carry her, he was not here to do that now. Even at half speed it felt wonderful, but at current speed she would not arrive until eight or nine o'clock at night. While she flew she had time to think and to settle down. She loved her father, but there were times that his behavior was just too much for her to handle. It was okay for him to nail any girl that he came across, but for her to see a boy he would go ballistic. Using a rule that made sure that no one would even talk to her. Sharpner only did because his hormones overrode his fear of her father, the only problem with Sharpner was he sickened Videl. A dog that would if given the chance have sex with Videl and after forget her name. She suspected that he had tried to do the same with Erasa, but if he had any hope of dong the same with Videl he could not just blow Erasa off. He had to keep a friendly relationship with both of them. Looking down she was surprised, she was more than halfway towards her goal. Smiling she had been right, she felt fine as she continued onward. Not even tired yet.

It took Hercule Satan almost five hours of calling Videl's friends Sharpner and Erasa, then calling back later for either of them to find out where Gohan lived. Then another hour to look it up on the Navigation System on the Jet Chopper. He had never used the Navigation System so it took him an hour to figure the thing out. Lifting the Jet Chopper into the air he flew it out of Satan City towards where he suspected Videl was heading. His palms sweated as he thought of facing that kid that defeated Cell. That kid could, like Videl said beat him with one finger and within two seconds. This intimidated him, the kid was way to powerful for him to face. But he had to show Videl that he meant what he said and he hoped to convince her that she should not be dating anyone. After all she was his little girl and no one was good enough for her. Not even someone that could twist him into a pretzel as easily as bending a straw. Swallowing he tried to stop thinking about how badly the kid could beat him and focus on using guilt against Videl. It had worked before, so it should work now.

Stepping outside, Gohan looked towards the northwest. 18 had joined him and he closed his eyes, concentrating. With his forehead creasing with concentration. "I think Videl is coming. I can sense her energy, as minor as it is." He said as he opened his eyes.

"I thought she was coming tomorrow?" 18 asked as she looked at Gohan then Northwest. She could not sense energy so she had to take Gohan's word on it that Videl was coming. But she had other tricks that Gohan did not have. One was Optical Enhancement. Focusing her right eye she peered outward and at the far end of her vision she saw Videl. She was flying at a moderately good speed right towards them. "From what I can see, she will be here in one hour forty three minutes."

Gohan thought a moment then turned towards 18. "Should one of us go get her and bring her here a little faster?" She thought about it and then shook her head.

"No if she had made it this far, then let her come all the way. It is good for her to be able to fly the distance, eventually she will be able to do it faster." Then she glanced back at Videl. "I wonder why she is coming tonight instead of tomorrow." 18 suspected she knew the answer, Videl will ask again about when they can have sex. But when she spotted the Jet Chopper twenty minutes behind Videl and saw Hercule Satan in the Cockpit she knew the real reason. "Videl is bringing trouble with her, I think I know why she is coming tonight and it involves her father."

Landing Videl looked like she was ready to drop from exhaustion. She was breathing hard and her knees shook as she bent over trying to catch her breath. When she tried to step closer she almost fell on her face. But Gohan caught her and picked her up and she placed her head on his chest. "i made it." She gasped out. Smiling as she closed her eyes and almost passed out. Willing her eyes back open. "My father is coming to fight you Gohan. He thinks that after you beat him, it will guilt me into not seeing you or 18 again. That is one of his usual tricks, Guilt." Before they could say anything she passed out. Smiling contently with her head on Gohan's chest. Before Gohan could put her down on a nearby Lawn Chair so that she could rest, the Jet Chopper arrived and Hercule Satan bounded out. Flexing his muscles trying to intimidate Gohan.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" He said as he ran up, glaring at Gohan with as much force as he could muster. Hercule felt his stomach flip as he watched Gohan, the young man that beat Cell. Smile and gently put Videl down on a Lawn Chair. Then just as gently spread a blanket over her. She was fast asleep and Hercule knew that his grand plan was not going to work. If she was unconscious she would not see her beloved Father be beaten and he could not guilt her into obeying him. Glancing over he saw a spectacularly beautiful blond girl moving over towards Videl with another blanket. Folding it and putting under Videl's head. "Okay, listen I am taking my Daughter into the Jet Chopper and taking her home. Do not try to stop me or I will fight."

The young man started to laugh. "Let me guess, you will tell her when she wakes up that you beat me and now she can't see me again because of that stupid rule." He stated and Hercule grimaced. That was exactly what he was going to do. That had been his plan since he saw her asleep. Rolling his shoulders, then stretching his arms and legs. The young man named Gohan smirked at Hercule. "Okay, Videl told me that your rule is that if a young man wants to date his daughter he has to beat you. " Walking towards Hercule he stepped right in front of Videl's father. "I will give you one free shot. Then after if you want I will then fight you." Standing perfectly still Gohan waited.

Hercule was not concerned, right before the Cell Games. He had put on an exhibition to prove his power and strength, by punching his fist through a School Bus and now he felt he was even stronger. "If that is what you want, then so be it." Rearing back he glanced at the Blond Girl who just watched with idle curiosity. Not even worried that Hercule was about to pound on the young man. With all of his might he hit the young man. Then Hercule's eyes bulged, he had heard and felt the snap of bone as his fist landed against the steel hard face of the Young Man. Yelping with pain he held his broken hand and tears began to fall from his eyes. "What the fuck are you made of?" He bellowed. Looking at his hand now basically a maraca, blood oozed from some of the smashed and splintered bones in his hand. Waiting for Hercule to finish complaining and crying, the Young Man smiled at him. Hercule noticed that he had not even flinched, expecting that his blow would have at least rocked his head. But he just stood there.

"Now that is done, I can hit you right now or you can say I beat you. That will mean if Videl wants to see me, she can without you being a total asshole." Gohan said calmly but he could tell Hercule was upset, especially at being called an asshole. "Now you better go see a doctor and think up a story about your hand, but Videl stays right here, tomorrow we will convince her to go home." Stepping closer, Gohan said in a whisper. "I find out that you ever mistreat her and we will finish this fight and you can say hello to either the infirmary intensive care or the after life. Do you understand." Then Gohan stepped back and Hercule walked away towards the Jet Chopper without saying a word.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions Part 10

 **Videl gets her Time:**

Hercule was not happy as he flew towards Satan City. His hand was throbbing in time with his heartbeat and it hurt. Looking down at his crushed hand he tried to think of a story that he could tell the Doctors and the Press. Oh the press would arrive, wanting to know what happened to the Mighty Mister Satan. He could not tell them that he hit a Young Man and when he did it crushed his hand. That would be the ruination of him, someone more powerful than him. Knowing the Press they would be relentless and dig and dig, until they learned the truth. His thoughts were also on the Young Man's warning. "Ever Mistreat Videl and we will finish this fight." Those words echoed through his mind as he flew the Jet Chopper left handed. That and the threat or promise that if he did he would "say hello to either the infirmary intensive care or the after life". That struck him at his core. Once or twice he had to punish Videl, and he regretted hitting her right after he did. Begging and apologizing for striking her, but in the heat of an argument he had lost his temper and slapped her. He wondered how the young man found out about it. Videl would never say anything, then his eyes widened. "He knew because I just basically told him, he bluffed me into admitting it by the way I acted." He smirked, not only was that Gohan strong he was smart. He had to admire that. Perhaps Videl found the perfect young man to be with. But still she was his little girl and he could not imagine her being involved with anyone.

Back at his Mothers House, Gohan carefully picked Videl and the Chair up. 18 was in front of him, opening the door and ensuring that Gohan did not accidentally drop Videl or hit anything. "Where am I taking her?" Gohan whispered, looking down at how sweetly Videl was sleeping. Totally unconscious and exhausted.

"Our room of course, there is plenty of room at the one side of the bed." 18 whispered back, guiding him towards their room. Then pointed to her side of the bed. There was a good six feet between the bed and the wall. Setting Videl down against the wall lengthwise he straightened and exhaled. She was still sleeping contently on the Lawn Chair. Her legs not even coming to the end of the long part of the chair.

"She is so small and petite, but really cute when she is asleep." He whispered back at 18, who nodded.

"She is cute when she is awake. Did you notice that she cut her hair short? I think she noticed that when she was flying it blew into her face to much." 18 observed, then sat on the bed. Gohan soon joined her. "I take it that we cannot fool around while she is here can we?"

"I do not think it would be a good idea. If she woke up and saw us doing it, she might decide to join us and I do not know if I would say no." Gohan answered her and she nodded in agreement. It still was not time yet to involve Videl. Especially now during such an emotional moment involving her father.

Exhaling with slight aggravation. "You are right of course. Well we might as well go to bed. Tomorrow night be ready because I will want to fool around, even if it is at one of our secret locations." Standing 18 removed her blue jeans and shirt, replacing them with her pajamas that she hardly ever wore. She preferred either being naked or wearing just her underwear. Easier access for fooling around with Gohan. She grimaced when she watched as Gohan put on Pajama pants and then laid down on the bed. "This sucks." She said as she laid down, placing her head on his chest and exhaling. Then slowly fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Videl awoke. She noticed instantly that she was not at home, which surprised her. Knowing her Father. The first thing he would do is demand to take her home. Then in the morning he would lie and tell her that he had beaten Gohan and now she could not ever see him again. To keep his lie from being discovered, Videl most likely be transferred to another school. That was how her fathers twisted mind worked; finding ways to control her and make sure that she never date or see any young men. Glancing over she could just make out Gohan and 18 sleeping, 18 was cuddled up to Gohan. Videl could see 18's content smile from where she was. "Are you alright, you basically passed out as soon as you arrived?" 18 whispered towards Videl, trying not to awaken Gohan.

"Yes, what happened to my Father? I thought for sure he would bluster his way to take me home." Videl whispered back. Sitting up and after a moment and careful movement 18 sat at the end of the bed.

"We have to whisper, he needs his sleep at night." 18 said explaining somewhat, whispering. "Oh your father, he hurt himself and flew back to go to the Hospital." She smiled and gave a chuckle and Videl looked at her wide eyed.

"Gohan did not hurt him did he?" Videl knew that if Gohan wanted to he could crush her Father into a ball and kick him back to Satan City. 18 shook her head and put a finger over her mouth, shushing her. Videl looked over at Gohan and he was still asleep. "Sorry." She whispered.

"No, Gohan gave him one free shot and your father decided to take it. The result a broken and crushed hand." 18 whispered as she continued to smile at what happened. Videl smiled and gave a light chuckle.

"I wish I could have seen that." Videl whispered, then watched as 18 went back to lay her head on Gohan's chest. Snuggling so that she had her one arm around him, then lifted the blanket.

"The Lawn chair probably is not comfortable. Climb in here." 18 whispered and held the blanket up, indicating for Videl to lie down on the other side of Gohan. "You can cuddle up to him, but that is all. Just sleep. No fooling around or sex, okay." Videl nodded, she actually was too tired to even consider doing anything. The flight here had worn her out. Taking off her boots she slipped under the blanket and with some gestures from 18, put her head on the other side of Gohan's chest, opposite of 18. Gohan had not even noticed or awoken. To Videl's delight she liked it, he had automatically moved his arm around her and 18 and held them to him. Videl snuggled against him and found it really comforting. She could hear his heart beating slowly and it caused her eyes to start closing. "Sleep Videl, you will feel better in the morning." Leaning slightly forward over Gohan, 18 lightly kissed Videl. Then went back to her side and closed her eyes. Before Videl was ready she fell asleep.

As the soon began to rise, Videl awoke again. This time she knew exactly where she was, she peered first over at 18 who was still sleeping and then she looked up at Gohan. He was awake. "Shh." He said as he looked down at 18 and smiled. "She usually does not wake up for another hour and let me tell you she is not a morning person." He whispered laughing lightly. Then he pulled her towards him and Videl found herself at eye level. Moving his head slightly he kissed her and she put her left hand on his face, closing her eyes as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She was soon breathing hard out of her nose, small moaning sounds emitted from her into his mouth as he continued to kiss her. She wanting more as she pressed her hips against him, moving them against him. Then she felt his left hand move down to her ass and he began to caress it. She moaned even louder, reaching back to take his hand and tried to move it into her pants, but he resisted and kept his hand on her ass. "Not yet. Soon Videl, very soon." He whispered, then he returned to kissing her. She did not want to wait as she tried again to move his hand and with some hesitation he slipped his hand into her pants, she gripped his wrist and pulled as she felt his hand move inside her panties and touch her now ready place. He rubbed her and she moaned deep inside his mouth. Parting slightly, she moaned quietly.

"Yes, touch me." She pleaded, then closed her eyes feeling his fingers. Thrusting her head back slightly, as he kissed her neck and up to her lips again. She began to whither and her hips began to move towards him and then away from him. Gasping when one of his finger made access. Then after a few minutes of his finger moving in and out, she felt her body thrash and stiffen and she groaned loudly into his mouth. Sparkles went off inside her closed eyes as she began to feel whatever it was begin to reside. He removed his hand and as he brought it up towards her face, she could smell herself and she could see that it was wet and sticky. He wiped it off on a nearby towel and smiled at her. When her breathing and pulse began to slow she stared at him. "What was that?' She whispered, glancing over towards 18 and saw that she was still asleep.

"That I believe was an orgasm." He whispered then kissed her again. She melted into the kiss and after a few more minutes she snuggled back down onto his chest. Right before she fell asleep again. "Did you like it?"

"I want more." She whispered, wondering what it would be like to actually have sex, not just what he had done to her. If it was anything like that she really wanted to experience the whole thing. Closing her eyes she fell asleep almost instantly.

Opening her eyes, 18 looked over at Videl then up at Gohan. "So she liked you playing with her?" Whispered then smirked. "What do you mean I am not a morning person?" She said as she grimaced in irritation.

"Feigning sleep was a little obvious. You wrinkle your nose when you are faking that you are asleep, by the way." Gohan whispered back. Looking down at Videl. "Yes she liked it a lot, had her first orgasm. She wants more." He whispered making sure not to disturb Videl.

"I expected that she would want something tonight, a little preview of having you. Though you were hesitant to do what she wanted and you do know next time your hand is not going to be enough to satisfy her. She will want it all." 18 whispered and smiled. Videl was beyond being ready, she wanted Gohan desperately and probably 18 as well. It was coming to a crucial point where she believes that Videl has fallen in love with Gohan and her. So much so that delaying having sex may make Videl a little crazy. Glancing over at Videl, 18 could see the little smile of satisfaction that came from having an orgasm. Gohan could not see it but 18 could. "I think later today we should take her to one of our spots, maybe the one that is the overhang cliff over the raging river. It is private and we have some blankets there." She whispered and Gohan nodded. It was time. Time to bring Videl into the relationship and tell her that she was loved.

When the alarm clock went off, all three sat up. Videl at first could not make eye contact with 18, believing that she betrayed 18 having Gohan do what he did to her earlier. Just before she went out the window upon Gohan's request, that if his Mom discovered her there would be serious problems. 18 moved close to Videl and made Videl look at her. "I know what happened, I was not asleep. I thought you could use a little preview." Then pointed towards the field. "We will meet you there in twenty minutes and we will bring you something to eat, okay." Nodding Videl flew over to the spot and sat down under a tree.

Arriving with some breakfast, they sat and chatted about different things, after Videl was done eating she noticed that both Gohan and 18 were nervous. They kept watching her and smiling. She felt her heart beat harder as she saw a glint in 18's eyes. Something was up and Videl hoped it was what she wanted. "We would like to show you a couple of things. Do you want to see them?" 18 asked as Videl nodded. Standing she floated up. Gohan immediately took 18's hand in his left and took hers in her right and headed North. It took at Videl's pace three hours to reach a farm with huge fields surrounding the house, barns, a couple of sheds and a garage. "This is the place that Gohan bought with the money he got from your father. Right after we graduate we are coming to live here. We would like you to live here with us as well." 18 explained as they hovered high in the air. Videl looked all around her and she smiled. It was perfect, with a river running halfway through the property and a Lake off to one side.

"It is beautiful and I would love to live here." Videl stated as she glanced back at them. Letting her continue to view the place for another few minutes, they then led her back South. Following the river.

When they neared a ravine, they began to fly lower, bringing Videl inside the canyons that the river had cut away. "We are taking you to one of our special places." 18 said as she pointed to an enclosed cliff overhang. Under the rock they landed and Videl saw a bubbling hot spring pool right in the center of the landing. She marveled at the place, off to one side was a wooden platform. Gohan released her hand and she began to look around and when she turned back, her eyes bulged. Gohan and 18 were removing their clothes, stacking them onto the platform. "The hot springs is really nice, care to join us?" She asked taking off her bra and her panties. But Videl's eyes were glued to Gohan, looking at him as he pulled his underwear off. After getting a good eye full she looked over at 18 and saw that she too was watching Gohan, then looked towards her. Shrugging Videl started to undress, pulling her shirt off, then her boots, pants and finally her underwear. Stacking them onto the platform. Following them to the pool they slipped in. Videl could feel her heart beating, she felt a little embarrassed realizing that yes she was admiring both of their naked bodies, they were also admiring hers. She could not take it anymore.

"Please tell me that we are going to have sex. I want it so badly, to not do it would devastate me." She pleaded and 18 smiled at her. Then nodded.

"That is why we brought you her Videl. I believe that me and Gohan have fallen in love with you. Hopefully you feel the same." 18 said as Videl splashed over to them, kissing Gohan passionately, then spun and kissed 18 just as passionately.

"Yes, oh yes I love you both." Videl said as she ran her hands over 18's body while Gohan did the same to her. Getting out of the Water, Gohan led her over to the platform and Videl laid down. Joined by 18, soon she was kissing 18 feeling 18's tongue in her mouth. Closing her eyes she could feel Gohan separating her knees and then she felt his head between her legs. The sensation of his tongue on and in her. She moaned loudly into 18's mouth, as 18 caressed Videl's small top, touching each gently. Videl did the same, then remembering what Gohan did with his fingers. She moved her hand down in between 18's legs and began to move her fingers. 18 immediately moaned into her mouth. She could not believe it, what they were doing to her and what she was doing to 18 was pure pleasure. After she felt another of what Gohan had called an orgasm, she did not want to wait any longer. "Please take my virginity." She begged Gohan as he smiled up at her. He moved, removed a packet and put the contents on As 18 still fondled her he inserted, slowly. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. It hurt but the pain was like Erasa had said it was a good hurt.

"It will be alright, trust me. It will hurt but in awhile it will feel really good." 18 purred as she move over and kissed Videl, moving her one hand back in between 18's legs. She had removed it when Gohan had begun. What seemed like an eternity, Videl knew he was all the way. He waited as she focused on accepting and adjusting to him. Then he slowly began to move, she felt stretched to her limit. Then after a tearing sensation she began to enjoy it. It still hurt but it felt also so good. Moaning loudly and not worrying about being heard, soon Videl was thoroughly enjoying it. Thrusting her hand between 18's legs in time with Gohan. Soon 18 was moaning as loud as she was. Sparks flew behind Videl's eyes and after a while she felt something explode inside her, confined within the protection he wore. She was gasping as she felt another orgasm. When he finished he moved off her and she did not want him too. Looking over at 18, she had her head back and her body was jerking about. Experiencing her own orgasm. Also gasping for breath. "So did you like it?" 18 asked as she sat up, exhaling and inhaling sharply.

"Oh yes, when can he go again and can he?" Videl asked as she sat up as well, feeling ready for more. Worried that 18 or Gohan would not be able to give Videl more of the same.

"As many times as you want, this is your time. After this we Share him, which means he does me or you, then he does the other. Okay?" 18 stated smiling over at her seeing Videl nod with understanding. "Fair is fair after all, that is how we are going to share him."

"So he can do me again?" Videl asked as she looked over at Gohan, who was breathing hard. Holding up a finger.

"In a minute, it took a lot of effort. You are really tight and I had to use extra care to make sure I did not hurt you too much." He gasped out, then she realized he did. He moved slowly and carefully as he had sex with her. Making sure that even though it hurt, he was extremely gentle. She wondered how it would feel for him to really do her and she decided soon she would find out. Especially if it felt as good as it did this time. When the minute was over and with some instruction by 18. Videl was slowly lowering herself onto Gohan while he laid on the platform. Soon she was doing the moving and she loved it. This time took a little longer and after they both were done. She barely had the strength to move. Flopping down onto him as he wrapped his arms around her. Then as she rested and since Gohan had amazing stamina, she watched as he had sex with 18. She did not feel jealous at all, she just watched and enjoyed seeing 18 get hers as well. When they finished, Videl was raring to go. That what happened the rest of the day and at one point 18 instructed Videl about going down on each other while Gohan rested. By two pm they were all satisfied and ready to go back to the house. As she wobbled, her legs feeling weak. She looked over at Gohan and 18.

"I love you Gohan and 18." She said as she moved to embrace them. Happy to know that they loved her in return. Gohan had to carry Videl back to her house in Satan City, she barely had the energy to stay awake. Landing a few hours later. Gohan put Videl into her bed. Covering her, then kissed her forehead. This awoke her and she smiled up at Gohan then at 18 at the Window. "See you two at school." Knowing that they would want to plan something later in the week, that the three of them to do together. But what Videl would want by then, was Gohan or even 18 again.

"Good night Videl, see you Monday." Then Gohan moved so 18 could kiss her good night and as 18 returned to standing Videl was unconscious.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions Part 11

 **Nearing the End:**

Videl awoke on Monday feeling energized, she still had memories of Saturday flooding her mind. The five to six hours of pure ecstasy, at first it hurt but after that she marveled in having sex. She could not wait until Saturday, she wanted more. But not just from anyone; no it had to be Gohan and 18. She loved them and they loved her. She could see spending the rest of her life with them. Skipping down the stairs she did not even notice that her Father was not home yet from the Hospital. He had elected to remain in the Hospital to hide from the Media. Those nuisances had attacked the Hospital, all wanting the story on what happened to the great Mister Satan. She laughed as she glanced at a News Paper, seeing her Father's picture with him trying to block the image with his broken hand wrapped straight in a cast. Skipping down the walk, she headed for school anxious to see Gohan and 18. Though she could not do anything to draw anyone's attention that they were in a relationship. That would be hard. As she walked, she spotted Erasa. Her friend soon joined her.

"My, we are happy today." Erasa said as walking besides Videl. Then she stared at Videl and her eyes widened. "You had sex!" Pointing her finger at Videl accusingly, with a huge smile on her lips.

Stammering and with a slight pause in her step. "What?" Then seeing Erasa's expression decided to not deny it. Erasa would take whatever Videl told her to the grave, not telling a soul. They had confided with each other since they were five and Videl never heard of her friend betraying her. "Yes I had sex." She stated smiling over at Erasa. "How could you tell?"

"Oh you get this certain look, especially if you really liked it. Remember I had the same look and you picked it up. Though you did not know at the time until I told you, that I had sex." Erasa explained then touched Videl's arm. "Okay I want details, who was it, when did you do it, where, did you like and are you going to do it again?" She pressed Videl as they continued, their voices lower. She was considerate enough not to let any of those nearby overhear them.

"I really do not want to go into details Erasa." Videl said as she rolled her eyes, then she remembered Erasa had told her in her room all the details. Who it was and how it was. With an exhale she nodded. "Okay it was Saturday and it was mind blowing." Looking over seeing Erasa staring waving for more.

"And, come on Videl. I want all the juicy details." Erasa demanded pausing for a mere second.

"Alright, it was Gohan and 18, yes I had sex with another girl and no I am not a Lesbian. It just happened and to tell the truth I hope it happens again. Also yes it will happen again but only with them." Videl could see her friends mind processing those details so she added. "18 and I are sharing Gohan, together. I love them both and they love me."

"Well that is something." Erasa said biting her lip, then she smiled. "So you are sharing Gohan, how does that work. I mean I thought 18 and Gohan are getting Married? Will that make you some type of third woman in that?" She had other questions but waited for Videl to answer those.

"We share him, we sleep in the same bed when I move in with them and we will be in a Shared Relationship. As for Marriage, there are areas where it is allowed for a Man to be Married to more than one Woman. Yes i know that is bigamy, but who cares." Videl stated firmly, she had also looked it up. The District where the Farm was located had no restrictions on Bigamy, so they all could marry each other.

Stopping Erasa shrugged. "A couple more questions, one you said it was mind blowing. How long each time? You did do it more than once with Gohan right?" Seeing Videl look around then smile evilly.

"About an hour each time and it was four times, once with 18." She whispered. Then was surprised when Erasa stopped and stared wide eyed.

"Four times for at least an hour, that is so unfair. My first was ten minutes and the couple of other times I am lucky to get five minutes. Hell Sharpner was about two minutes. Next question, can I join this Sharing Gohan. If he as good as that I would not mind sharing him with you and 18." Erasa smiled and Videl shook her head.

"No way, they are mine and only mine. Another may cut into my turn and that is not fair." Continuing walking Erasa wanted more details. Positions, more about having sex with another woman and other intimate details.

"One more personal question. Does Gohan have any brothers?" Erasa inquired thinking if Gohan had a younger or older brother that she could get involved with. Videl laughed out loud and shook her head.

"Yes and he is about five years old. I doubt you would be able to wait for him to mature." Videl replied seeing the defeated look on her friends face. They chatted about other things as they neared Orange High School. Not even mentioning what they talked about on the way, just in case there was any ease droppers close enough to overhear. Entering. "I will see you in class, I am going to go welcome them." Walking away she headed for the roof.

Watching east, she waited impatiently. Pacing when she finally saw them she smiled and waved. Landing she immediately embraced 18, and as they kissed she smirked slightly and reached down and squeezed 18's ass firmly causing her to groan. "Whoa there, do not start something that we cannot finish." 18 said teasingly as she looked back seeing Videl's hands gripping her ass. Squeezing it upward. Giggling Videl shrugged.

"It is such a nice ass, I have to grope it." Videl stated, releasing 18 then bounding into Gohan's arms. Kissing him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and wrapping her legs around his waist. Squeezing her thighs and beginning to dry hump him slightly.

"Geez I think we created a monster." Gohan commented as Videl continued to move her hips up and down on his waist. Smiling at him seductively. Then unwrapped her legs and Gohan put her down. 'We better get to class." Reaching over to take 18's hand and for a few minutes Videl's. Once they left the stairwell, Gohan released Videl's and she walked in front of them. Subtly glancing back at them once or twice.

In class, she was pleased that no one could see under the tables in the classroom. She was somewhat annoyed when 18 began rubbing the inside of her thighs with her hand, and touching her once or twice. Biting her lip to keep her expression neutral, she quickly wrote a note and passed it to 18.

"Will you stop that please, it is bad enough that I am already turned on. What you are doing is not helping." 18 read it and smirked over to her and mouthed an apology. So once 18 was behaving herself, Videl decided to retaliate, slipping her hand down onto 18 inner thigh and purposely groping her, tightly. 18's eyes widened and then she reached down to grab Videl's hand. Whispering over to her. "Don't do that." She hissed, her face turning red as she held back a moan of pleasure.

"What this?" Videl whispered back and squeezed her hand again, seeing 18's eyes close and she put her hand into her mouth to stifle the noise that Videl's hand had caused.

"Yes that." 18 whispered, pushing Videl's hand away. "That was mean." Causing Videl to smile and chuckle. At noon they met on the roof to eat lunch. Instead they spent most of the time groping and fondling each other and after the lunch bell rang, they rejoined the class.

When the school day ended, Videl begged them to come by her house, with her Father hiding in the Hospital for another two days she decided it was safe for them to fool around and relieve some of the built up sexual tensions that they all felt. Flying quickly to her house and into her room. Videl quickly made sure that her father indeed was still at the Hospital. After a quick call, she returned to her room. Tearing off her clothes and impatiently watched as Gohan and 18 undressed. "Come on, come on. Stopped dallying." She insisted and when 18 was fully undressed Videl jumped on her. Kissing her passionately, running and groping her hands all over 18's body. Soon to 18 was moaning and groaning from what Videl was doing to her, in return Videl was also moaning as 18 ran her own hands all over Videl's body. Touching and doing other things. It was time for Gohan to join in. Laying on the bed, Videl felt 18 go down on her and after a few seconds Videl was moaning and gripping the blankets in her hands. Looking down she saw the top of 18's head between her legs and beyond 18, Gohan beyond 18. Inserting. Soon both her and 18 were in ecstasy, shaking and thrashing from orgasms. After Gohan finished and 18 and Videl came down from their own orgasms. They switched positions. Now it was Videl's turn down on 18 and Gohan inserting into her. Glancing back at Gohan, she saw him putting on another packet content. Returning her attention to 18 she began to breath hard, anticipating him and craving it. Soon she had what she wanted and her moans were muffled by 18's area. 18 began to moan as well, while Videl did her best to give 18 as much pleasure as 18 had given her. Three hours later and after they both had a turn with Gohan, Videl laid on her bed exhausted but satisfied. "See you two tomorrow." She said as they dressed, kissed her goodnight and flew out the window. After a few minutes, Videl made sure that the packages were deep within the trash can and went to take a shower. It was eight pm and she called her father. He was going to stay at the Hospital until Wednesday, then sneak out and come home to hide from the press. After hanging up, Videl smirked. That would mean that 18 and Gohan could come here tomorrow night as well. The sad thing Videl thought was that she would have to then wait until Friday or Saturday. Thankfully they only had two more weeks and they graduated. Though school did not officially end for two months after that, Orange High gave out the diploma's two months before the school year actually ended. If like her, Gohan and 18 did not even have to attend those last two months. They would have enough credits to be considered High School graduates. That would mean she could move in with them, until she was legal age and then they could all get Married.

Flying home, 18 was pleased. Videl had no problems sharing Gohan, actually she found it interesting that Videl liked to have sex with her as well. That made it really wonderful. Landing at the house, 18 noticed that Chichi could make eye contact without blushing or stuttering. The Crisis of the other day had been mostly forgotten. "So what took you two so long to get home? No do not answer that, I do not want to know." Chichi said putting her hand up, to stop them from answering. 'Oh this came today, it is the closing on the Farm. I guess this means that you will not be the Academic Scholar that I was hoping you would be." She said sadly then smiled and shrugged. She still had Goten. Though she wondered if she should not force him like she did with Gohan, if she had been a little more lenient perhaps Gohan would not have chosen to be a Farmer instead. She would have to think about that.

Taking the official document, Gohan smiled as he read. The Farm was theirs now. Gretchen and Fred had brought in, sold the crops and had moved. Gohan, 18 and Videl could move in at any time. "Let us go see it, then come back and celebrate." He suggested and Chichi was more than willing. Getting Goten and with Gohan carrying his Mother they flew towards the huge Farm. As they arrived, Chichi was amazed, the place was huge. Three thousand acres, with a river and a small lake. Landing at the house, she shook her head. It was twice the size of her house and from what she could see had a perfect view of the nearby woods and the lake.

"This place is certainly big, are you sure that you and 18 can handle this?" Chichi asked, glancing at the fields and the amount of work it would take to plow and plant crops. Then reconsidered, with Gohan being half Saiyan and 18 being an Android and almost as powerful as Gohan. The two could do the work of twenty in one quarter the time. 18 took her arm and led her inside, giving her the guided tour. In the master bedroom, 18 almost slipped up. Mentioning the extra large bed that could sleep three. "Why do you need such a large bed?" Chichi asked as she looked about the large bedroom.

18 quickly thought it out. "If I do not sleep on top of Gohan, he tosses and turns. Doing that I do not get a restful nights sleep." She said as she smiled, and Chichi nodded.

"That makes sense, and son you should try not to do that. 18 will need as much sleep as she can get. Especially when you two decide to make me some Grandchildren." Chichi stated teasingly, knowing that neither Gohan or 18 had discussed children yet. She suspected that 18 could since she had all the necessary parts.

"Mom!" Gohan protested. "We have not even discussed that yet." He added in frustration. Goten was bored as soon as they landed. Back outside Gohan pointed to a large flat spot next to the Barn. "That is where Bulma will put a Gravity Room, so that I can train. I have been a little lapse in the last four months and I want to get back in shape." He was worried that some dire threat would come someday and if he was not more powerful that threat could threaten the world. He had to get stronger.

"You Saiyans and training, did you know Vegeta trains constantly. That is what Bulma told me. Do not do that to 18, spend time with her too or you will have the same regrets as I do." Chichi said as she thought about Goku her husband, Gohan's and Goten's Father. "Well we better get back, dinner has to be made." She sadly looked over at Gohan and 18 and prayed that he followed her advise. Otherwise someday, 18 could be like her. Missing her husband because he was in the after life.

That weekend, Videl allowed Gohan to carry her to the Farm. It would have taken longer and she wanted to see it up close and look it over. Streaking faster then Videl could, they made the trip in less then four hours. As they landed, she marveled at the place it was spectacular. Just the type of place that she could see living at, having children and raising them. Glancing over at a round type newer building she pointed at it. "What is that?"

"That is a special training room for Gohan. Remember we told you that he is half alien right, well that half is called a Saiyan and if they train in a weighted environment they can become incredibly powerful." 18 explained as she gestured at the rounded building.

"Why would he need to, I mean he already is super strong and is extremely powerful?" Videl asked with curiosity.

"Because Cell may not be the only threat to emerge, someday someone more sinister may come and I want to be able to stop them and be able to go beyond Super Saiyan." Gohan replied, knowing that they had shown and told her about his ability to turn even stronger and powerful when he turned Super Saiyan.

"Makes sense. Well I love this place, so when can we move in?" Videl asked, sitting down on the porch and smiling up at them.

18 was ready for the answer, Gohan and her had discussed it thoroughly. "Right after we get our diplomas and you are legal age. Gohan and I are now, so after you turn 18, no similarity intended. We then will get Married. There is a local Magistrate that will do the ceremony." She said and Videl smiled, she could not wait to tell her father that she was getting into a Bigamy type Marriage with Gohan and 18. She imagined his expression of shock and panic but she still would have to wait for at least another month.

"There is only one little problem, I have not told my Mother that I am Marrying two beautiful girls. When I do tell her she is not going to take it well." Gohan said as he exhaled and looked worried.

"I know the feeling, My Father is going to have a stroke. But I do not care, I love you both and want this." Videl commented then smiled seductively. "Any chance we can try out the bedroom right now?" 18 chuckled and shook her head.

"We have not moved anything here yet, not even a bed." 18 waved encompassing the house. She and Gohan had planned to started furnishing the house next weekend.

"Who needs one, the floor would be fine." Standing Videl took 18's hand then reached over to take Gohan's, leading them up the steps into the house and straight to the Bedroom. Wanting a little loving before heading back home.

The Sun was setting and Videl was once again unconscious, the little loving turned into several hours of continuous almost non-stop sex and now Videl was satisfied but extremely tired. 18 had decided to fly back to Gohan's mothers because of the same reason, leaving a tired Gohan the chore of taking Videl home. When they flew into the window, he slumped slightly. He was tired and the flight home would be tedious. Videl knew this, as he set her down on her bed. She insisted that he stay. Picking up her phone she called 18 and told her that Gohan was going to sleep here tonight. That was fine with 18 after all they shared him.

Two hours before dawn, Videl convinced Gohan for an encore. But they had to be quiet her Father was down the hall and she really did not want to go through a confrontation. To her dismay it was extremely difficult to be silent as she and Gohan made love twice. Upon completion, Gohan kissed her and dressed. Stepping to the window she smirked at him, laying naked on the bed. "Do not forget to give 18 her turns, when you get home." She suggested as Gohan nodded and blew her a kiss. "See you tomorrow at school, I love you Gohan."

Floating out the window. "I love you too Videl, see you tomorrow." Then he streaked away. Videl laid on the bed for several minutes, then got up and made sure that the reminders of this morning were hidden deep within her trash can. She did not need the Maid or her Father seeing them. Soon it would not matter, because she would; one be married to Gohan and 18 and two she would be living with them. She was actually looking forward to not sneaking around. Going to the bathroom she turned on the water and took a long hot shower. Two more weeks and she would be legal and married, life was good.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions Part 12

 **Not far now:**

Climbing down the stairs, Videl waved to her father and bolted out the door. She had a small carry bag that had a change of underwear, a shirt, two pairs of socks and one pear of her usual pants. She was wearing her bicycle black shorts today with a long T-Shirt draped over them. It was Friday a couple of days before they got their diploma's and she was on her way to spend the weekend with Gohan and 18 at the Farm. Looking back, she saw her Father and she suspected that he knew that his little innocent Daughter was no longer innocent and pure. But she did not ask or tell him. Let him have his delusions if he wanted them. Taking to the air she flew, it would take her about five hours but she had finally worked her way up to six hours of half speed. Full she only good for about two. Soaring she smiled. This was the second weekend that she spent with Gohan and 18. She was impatient all week to do this again. Not that they had sex all weekend; once or twice tonight and tomorrow night. During the day Gohan worked on the Fields while she and 18 prepared the house. She had watched Gohan, without using a tractor pull a plow across the ground with as little ease as one pulls a kiddie wagon. After an hour or so and the ten to twenty acres were done, he would throw seeds down then using his Ki energy cover the seeds. It amazed her on how much he could do in a couple of hours. Inside she was just as amazed as 18 carried appliances and other furniture to and from different rooms or from outside. Like they weighed nothing. All Videl had to do was plug them in and with the Refrigerator, put the groceries away. At the time when she looked into the stocked shelves she shook her head. There was enough food there to feed three people for a month. 18 told her it would be lucky to last a week. Gohan had an enormous appetite.

Nearing the Farm she slowed even more and looked about. All of the Fields had been planted and now Gohan was chopping wood, without an ax. He did not need one. This weekend she had come to tell them her decision. No more packages or protection; and she was not going to take the pill anymore. If she got pregnant then so be it. Inside her bag was her latest test results, indicating that she was healthy. Gohan and 18 had already had been checked last week and they had stopped using the package contents then. She wanted the same thing. After all next month they were getting Married and it would not matter if she or 18 had an accident. When she landed she saw 18 waiting while Gohan was chopping wood. "Hello Videl, welcome to your future home." 18 said excitingly. Rushing forward to hug and kiss Videl. "Gohan will say hello once he is done chopping wood." 18 motioned for them to go sit on the porch with two wooden chairs, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers they headed up the steps.

"It is great to be back, I missed this place and you so much." Videl said as she held 18's hand, then dropped her small bag on the floor. Sitting on one of the chairs with her hand outward still holding 18's. A few minutes later, Gohan approached wiping off the small chunks and debris from splitting the wood barehanded. Sawdust covered him and they laughed as he shook and it seemed to engulf him in wood powder.

"Shower." 18 ordered Gohan, pointing inside the house. "Do not dare kiss or hug Videl, she does not want to be covered in sawdust too." Videl actually did not care, but she nodded her agreement as Gohan plodded up the steps and went into the house. "When he comes out, he has to go to the store. He forgot to get some more packages earlier so now he will have to go get them." 18 said as she leaned back smiling.

"No he won't, I do not want him to use them on me, or to be correct in me anymore. I have my Medical Results in my bag. I also stopped taking the pill." Videl told 18. 18 stared over at Videl.

"Are you sure you want to do that, there would be a chance that there could be an accident and you could get pregnant. With me it is a shot in the dark, a very small shot as it is, that I can even conceive. I am not fully human, more machine than human so for me to get pregnant is virtually impossible. That was why we stopped using protection." 18 said as she pursed her lips sadly, it had been devastating to learn from Bulma's Doctor that 18 may not be able to have children. She had cried for hours after finding out, even now she was upset.

"I am so sorry, I did not know. I wish you would have told me." Videl squeezed 18's hand. "But the Doctor said that there is a chance, the Doctor did not say that there was no chance. As for me, if I get pregnant then I get pregnant." Then smiling at 18. "And if I do, you will be his or her mother too, After all we are in a Shared Relationship, that does not mean that we only share Gohan, but we also share everything. Including Motherhood."

That made 18 smile and she stood and pulled Videl into a long hug. "I am so happy that you and I are together with Gohan. Now lets go see if he is done washing, and since it his turn to make dinner we can talk about him no longer using protection." Moving into the house they sat at the Kitchen Table, Gohan was already making dinner, he would also have to make dinner tomorrow night. He had skipped two nights in a row and 18 told him that he had to do it for two nights in a row to make up those he skipped. Afterwards they decided to go to bed. But not actually go to sleep yet.

That night, Videl experienced unprotected sex and she loved it. For one it really increased her orgasms as he finished inside her. Three hours later and after both 18 and Videl had their turns, they laid down to sleep on the extra large bed. Videl wanted to just move in, but legally she was still a minor and her father could cause some legal problems. Thankfully Hercule Satan was scared of Gohan, so he did not try anything. Rising Videl rushed to the Bathroom, she had to go really badly. Coming out brushing her teeth, 18 ducked in and turned on the Shower. As Gohan dressed. "Today I have to put in some irrigation channels." Videl followed him then waited for 18. As he went down to the first field to add irrigation to the fields. Videl thought it would take longer, but he simply blasted long channels with his Ki energy, long straight lines about one foot deep from the river to the Fields.

Shaking her head in awe, as 18 joined her to watch Gohan. "That is incredible, do you think I can do Ki blasts?" Videl asked and Gohan nodded.

"You just have to learn more energy control and then be able to focus it outward. It takes a little longer to do that, then using it to fly." Gohan advised, finishing the final channel. Now water flowed throughout the Nine; Ten to Twenty Acre Fields. As they watched the water flowing, they returned to the house soon after and sat on the porch to relax. 18 gestured to Videl.

"It is your turn, you can sit on his lap and cuddle up to him." 18 said as Videl walked over and sat down on Gohan's lap placing her face near his and smiled up at him. Sniffing him once; pleased that since he had not sweated at all, he did not have any body odor.

"You know I am not a piece of furniture that you two share you know." Gohan teasingly protested as he put an arm around Videl and held her.

"Well we do get to share you and moments like this count." 18 countered as she sat on another chair and leaned back. Then looked to the east to watch the sun set. "Oh by he way Gohan it is your turn to cook dinner again." As Gohan rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You know I can cook, I would not mind cooking tonight." Videl volunteered about to get up, but Gohan held onto her and shook his head.

"No my little darling, it is my turn I skipped two times and I owe 18 those times. But tomorrow night you can if you want." Gohan said and he could see Videl smiling happily.

"Little Darling. I like that. Though I am not that petite to be considered little." Videl half way complained, she did like that he considered her his darling. 18 was called honey and she was Little Darling. After a few moments, she stood so Gohan could go cook. After they ate, they returned to look out at the stars and now 18 sat on Gohan's lap. She could not wait to move here, it felt so peaceful and it felt like home. "Twenty Eight more days."

"It is more like Forty days, Videl. We are not getting Married right on the day you are 18." Gohan told her and Videl frowned. "Though if you want you can move here on your birthday." That made her happy. Standing she went over and took 18's hand to help her off Gohan's lap.

"So tonight you go first then it is me right?" Videl asked as 18 nodded, both looking down at Gohan who shrugged and followed them inside. Straight up to the bedroom.

 **Hercule Satan's House:**

Sitting alone in his favorite chair, Hercule watched one of his Championship Fights. He loved watching those, it showed how powerful he was. How easily it was to pummel someone and defeat them. Looking down at the cast on his right hand he frowned. Videl was with that boy right now. The boy that Hercule had hit and demolished his hand. Videl had went to stay at the Boy's house last weekend and now this weekend. He could only think the worst, that Videl was sleeping in the same bed as that boy. Allowing that Boy to do unthinkable things to her. Refocusing his attention to the screen he tried to not think about that. Smiling he remembered the thrill of fighting those at the Championship Tournament. Well another was approaching and he would dominate then as well. Deciding it sucked being alone, he reached over and dialed for one of his girlfriends to come over for a little visit.

 **Training Time: Frustration**

Inside the Gravity Room, Gohan frowned. Five Hundred times gravity flashed on the screen and Gohan exhaled sweating. Right now it felt like no extra gravity at all. In the observation part of the round building, sat Videl and 18. Both were smiling. "Is that really Five Hundred Times Normal Gravity?" Videl asked with some amazement. Imagining how strong Gohan was now.

Smiling over at her, 18 nodded. "Yes it is. That means he will be contacting Bulma tomorrow asking for an upgrade to one thousand times gravity." Spinning in the chair to see Videl's shocked expression.

"He is really serious about this isn't he?" Videl asked watching as Gohan started again a routine that all Videl could do was gasp in amazement.

18 felt proud of Gohan, he was showing the usual improvement that made him one of the most powerful people on the Planet. "He has to be, without his Father here, he has to step up and become stronger. To protect us and everyone else." One hour later, Gohan stepped out of the Chamber and exhaled. "Do you want to come with us to West City to meet Bulma?"

That shocked Videl even more to actually meet the owner and CEO of Capsule Industries, that made her anxious and a little intimidated. Her father was rich, Bulma Brief was ridiculously way above rich. Videl checked once, if Bulma wanted to she could buy a whole island and establish her own country without it even affecting five percent of her gross wealth. "Yes I would love to. Gohan said she is like an Aunt to him." This caused 18 to chuckle.

"Yes she is, she is the one that had this moved here all at her expense." Gohan said as he dried the sweat off his face, arms and chest. "I just hope that she can increase this Gravity Training Room to one thousand. I hate to ask her for another one." Going inside he headed for the shower.

The next day early in the morning the three flew towards West City. "Oh let me warn you right now, there is a chance that Bulma's husband Vegeta will want to Spar with me. I would suggest that you do not watch it." Gohan said to Videl. Then turned towards 18. "You either." Videl could see that it upset 18 as they flew, and she wondered why. Once they arrived and Videl met Bulma, she instantly liked the older woman. She was opinionated and stubborn, but kind and caring.

"Gohan I just put a Gravity Room at your place, now you need an upgrade or a new one that reaches one thousand times Gravity. You Saiyans are crazy." Bulma complained, then smiled when her husband Vegeta grimaced.

"So brat, you have maxed out the one you have. What is the limit on that one?" Vegeta demanded as he scowled at Gohan.

"Five hundred times." Bulma injected seeing Vegeta's lip quiver slightly. The one that Vegeta used only reached Four hundred and she knew he was about to have a fit because not only had Goku passed him, now Gohan had as well.

"Woman why didn't you give me one that went that high?" Vegeta said complaining as he looked back at Gohan. "So brat do you want to Spar and let the women talk privately?"

Grinning Gohan shrugged. "Why not." Following Vegeta towards his Gravity Room. Bulma turned towards 18 and Videl.

"Do you want to watch, it can get a little vicious, destructive and involved but it can really show you what they are capable of?" Bulma asked as 18 and Videl shook their heads.

"Gohan asked us not too." Videl said looking over at 18 who had a worried expression on her face. Moving closer while Bulma shrugged and suggested tea and a snack. Videl whispered to 18. "Okay why are you worried and why didn't Gohan want us to watch?" Following Bulma down the hallway.

18 exhaled then shook. "They can get really into it and if either of them loses it the other can be seriously harmed. I hope that Bulma has some Seinzu Beans in case one of them gets really hurt." She whispered back and glanced down the other hall towards the Gravity Room.

In the Room, Vegeta turned it up to four hundred times and went into a fighting pose. "Okay Brat show me what you have." In seconds they were sparring and to those that could actually see them, would see them punching, kicking and blocking blows. The air filled with discharged energy as they continued. For short time, Vegeta was holding his own and when Gohan scored a punch to his stomach, the Saiyan Prince fell back, appalled. Growling with rage, he transformed to Super Saiyan. "Let's go full power shall we." He snarled as waited for Gohan to power up.

"Are you sure you want me to go full power?" Gohan asked as Vegeta sneered and nodded. Then to Vegeta's horror, Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan two. Floating back, Vegata stared at Gohan with disgust.

"Shit!" Vegeta said out loud, reverting back to normal. "How the fuck did you reach the next level?" Pacing back and forth Vegeta raved and raged. "Every fucking time I think I have finally surpassed you or your fucking father, one of you goes seriously above me. I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Race. The elite of the elite and some half Saiyan surpasses me as easy as taking a walk." Gohan had powered down and shook his head as Vegeta continued to complain.

After another minute, Gohan left the Chamber and headed back to be with Videl and 18. As he approached, Bulma looked at him concerned. "So how did it go?" Slightly hoping that Vegeta was not harmed.

"He is not a happy person at the moment. I fucked up, he said to go full power and I did." Gohan explained as he shook his head. All three women were looking at him with interest. Wanting him to go on. "I surpassed him and he blew a gasket." Trunks immediately asked.

"What do you mean you surpassed my Father, he is the strongest one on the planet?" Trunks said as his lip quivered. Gohan shook his head.

"No he is not. Right now I am." He said as he stepped over to Videl and 18. As he neared 18 leaned closer and whispered.

"How much did you surpass Vegeta?" Curiosity etching in her voice, as Gohan smiled slightly.

"Super Saiyan two." He informed her proudly. 'Ah Bluma is there any way that I can get the upgrade or new one by next week?" Bulma had overheard and she just was stunned.

"Sure no problem." Bulma replied then blinked and handed out plates of food. As Vegeta joined them. He was not in a good mood as he sat and ate. Mumbling about the unfairness of the universe and how could a boy surpass him. Vowing to reach the next level and beyond even if he had to train ten hours a day. Instead of eight.

Leaving Bulma's; Gohan spoke to her privately, dropping the bomb on her. "I know you are curious about Videl, you are the first to know this so do not tell my mother okay." He said to her, then grimaced and continued. "We are going to be a bigamy couple. Where I am marrying both 18 and Videl, they also are getting married to each other." This floored Bulma as she stared at Gohan speechless, and began to stutter. Finally after a few minutes she regained the power of speech.

"Are you Crazy, do you have any idea what that will do to your mother!" She asked still partially in shock. Gohan just shrugged.

"i love them both equally and since we live now in a territory that allows it, we figure why not." Gohan explained, seeing Bulma just shake her head not knowing really what to say. "Listen, we all love each other and we are in a shared relationship. So I do not see the problem with that."

"I guess as long as you are all consenting to this, then there really is not anything I can say. Though I am surprised." Bulma stammered out as she tried to blink again.

"Well in Thirty Nine days at four O'Clock; we are getting Married and if you want to come it is at the Municipal County Administration Annex of District 47. Could you ask Krillin and Picolo to come." Gohan walked away and related. "Oh I am going to tell my mother next week, so she will have time to recover from her coronary or stroke in time for the Wedding." Then after taking 18's hand in one and Videl's hand in another hand. They flew off, leaving Bulma to recover from her own shock.

To be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Directions Part 13

 **The Time of Evil**

Near the time of the Wedding and after Gohan told his mother, the World Martial Arts Championship Tournament was announced and Vegeta convinced Gohan to attend. More like challenged him to face him at the contest. Three women in his life did not agree, to his dismay as he walked into the Arena. Picolo and Krillin had also decided to come and the three of them made their way to the punching Machine. "Now remember Gohan, a very light touch on the Machine." Krillin advised as he led the two others towards the waiting area. Vegeta was waiting off to one side and they joined him.

"Morning Brat, Namekian, Bald Wimp." Vegata said to them as he smirked. Seeing Picolo staring at two odd people off to one side. Both were essentially purple with pointed ears.

Up in the stands, Videl and 18 sat with Bulma, Yamcha, Chichi, Trunks and Goten. The two children were complaining about not being able to fight in the Tournament, especially when the Junior division had been cancelled. That devastated the two kids. After several bouts and Picolo's forfeiture, Vegata was facing one called Kibito. As they faced off the brute Spopovitch jumped onto the arena and pinned Vegeta's arms thanks to an immobilizing trick by Shin. Turning to the others Shin speaks.

"I forbid any of you to interfere." Shin orders as Gohan moves towards the Arena. Picolo quickly puts a hand on Gohan's shoulder stopping him as Yamu jumps up and stabs Vegeta with some type of device. Vegeta screams in pain as his energy is drained from him. "This must happen it is the only way that I can locate Babidi the evil sorcerer and stop him from releasing Majin Buu, the biggest threat to the Universe that has ever been conceived." As Yamu finishes. Vegeta falls to the floor. almost dead, unmoving. Shrugging off Picolo; Gohan takes to the air and goes after Spopovitch and Yamu. "Stop, I order you to stop." Gohan turns slightly towards Shin.

"Fuck off!" Gohan said as he streaked off to stop the two that had just about killed Vegeta. Shin was shocked as he stares at the departing Gohan.

Gohan turned Super Saiyan two and with precision accuracy stopped directly in front of Spopovitch and Yamu. Who sneer at him. As he scowls at them. Meanwhile Shin flies after Gohan to stop him from not following his plan to find Babidi. With Picolo and Krillin following Shin. While Shin's comrade, Kibito remains to heal Vegeta. "My plan has taken me over one hundred years to ensure that I find Babidi and stop him. Does this Gohan realize that. I need to follow those two and find Babidi." Shin complained as he frowned angry that his plans may have been ruined.

Back where Gohan hovered in front of the two minions. "Get out of the way or die." The big Brute Spopovitch snarls. Angered at what they had done, Gohan blasts Spopovitch with a huge Ki blast that disintegrates him with a horrible scream of death. Then with a punch, knocks Yamu down to the ground with an ground shaking impact. Landing right in front of the smaller Yamu, Gohan holds his hand over Yamu. Prepared to blast him as well.

"Alright asshole, why did you do that to Vegeta?" Gohan asked angrily, glaring down at Yamu who ties to move away from the Glowing man. Fear etched on Ymu's face as he holds the vessel that contains the Energy for Babidi. "Speak or join your friend in the afterlife." Yamu looked up at the smoking remains of Spopovitch and nodded. Then tells Gohan everything. By the time Shin arrives and Picolo tells Gohan that Shin is really the Supreme Kia, Gohan has found out more then Shin could believe possible. But Shin is still annoyed.

"Do you realize that you have threatened to doom my plan. I believed that following Yamu and Spopovitch to where Babidi is currently is the best way to proceed." Shin said angrily at Gohan. Who shook his head negatively.

"That is so stupid and idiotic. You say you want to prevent Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Then why help him?" Gohan protested as he glared at Shin with disbelief. "I now know where Babidi is, so why let Yamu take the energy." Reaching his hand out Yamu handed him the Vessel collector. With a gesture, he let Yamu flee, then threw the thing straight up, blasting it into nothing. "Now if you want to follow him, do so." Gohan said in irritation.

"That is not the point, I am the Supreme Kia and I know how to handle this. How I planned this was the only way to stop Babidi." Shin stated starting to fly after Yamu. "Are you coming?" As Picolo, Krillin followed. Gohan snarled and fell in behind. On the way Picolo spoke to Gohan.

"Listen I am proud of you on how you handled that. But Shin the Supreme Kia has told us that this Majin Buu is vastly more powerful then Cell ever was. So this is a genuine threat to the world and everyone on it." Picolo said to Gohan, smirking slightly at Gohan telling the Supreme Kia off. He had to agree, Shin may be a Supreme Kia but he had no experience. His plan was foolish and risky.

Krillin moved closer and looked at Gohan. "Hey Gohan I never saw you like this before, what is the matter?" Krillin asked as he flew next to him and Gohan became stern and did not look immediately at Krillin.

"Vegeta may be an asshole and a prick, but he is a friend. I lost it and now that idiot of a Supreme Kia has no idea what he is doing. If Majin Buu is such a threat then why allow Babidi the means to release him. That is just stupid. I will not let anything threaten 18, Videl or anyone else that is important to me. If the Supreme Kia has no clue then I will do what must be done." Gohan said sternly as he flew faster passing them all. Once again glowing with power. As he streaked by the Supreme Kia, he barely heard his protest.

Gohan had already known where Babidi was, landing on a small mountain he looked down at the small Sorcerer and shook his head. Another had joined him, a tall evil looking man with red skin and Gohan swore he looked like a Demon. As Yamu arrived, Gohan could not hear them. But seconds later the Tall one under the smaller ones orders; Blew Yamu apart. "So that is Babidi?" Gohan said to himself. Then smiled, this was going to be easy. Increasing to Super Saiyan two he streaked down at top speed. Landing before the small petite one and the Bigger one. Before either could react, he hit them with all of his Ki energy. One great blast that streamed outward and towards space. Both screamed and when Gohan was done, neither remained. Moments later Shin, Picolo and Krillin arrived. "Threat over." Gohan said as he turned to look at Shin who just shook his head in disbelief.

Stuttering Shin could not believe the arrogance of Gohan. "That was not part of my plan!" He said sternly looking at the charred remains of Bibidi and the Demon Dabura. "It took me over a hundred years to formulate my plan, it was perfect." Gohan shook his head. Deciding he had enough of this so called Supreme Idiot.

"No it was not!" Gohan said to the smaller man. "It was stupid and would have failed miserably. You helped them get the energy they needed, then you were going to allow this Babidi to do whatever he planned to do. Which was to release this Majin Buu." Continuing to shake his head negatively. "Your whole plan was ill conceived from the start, and it shows you were willing to risk everything. But I am not about to allow you to risk those here just because you are an idiot." Walking away from Shin he glanced hack at him. "Now Majin Buu is still imprisoned and without Babidi he will remain imprisoned. Get off our planet and go mess up somewhere else." Dismissing Shin with a wave. Flying off.

Halfway back to the Tournament, Gohan saw Vegata and the one that was with Shin. Kibito. As he approached them, he smiled. "It is all over, Babiti is gone and the threat of Majin Buu is over." Gohan announced as Kibito glared at him. Explaining what happened Vegeta scowled that he could not have his revenge on Yamu but seemed to brighten slightly. Kibito did not take it as well and flew off towards where Shin was. "Well done Gohan, you acted like a true Saiyan." Vegeta said with admiration. "Finding a simple solution, kill the head and the body dies."

Gohan was taken back as his eyes widened. "You called me Gohan, not Brat?" He stammered out in disbelief. Vegeta smirked and shrugged.

"Do not get used to it. Now let us get back to the Contest, I still want to face you in a fight." Vegeta stated as he turned around heading back to the Tournament. Unfortunately they had been disqualified for leaving. So had Krilln and Picolo.

Walking down the corridor, 18 and Videl bounded towards him. With his Mother Chichi right behind them. Hugging and kissing, 18 and Videl he smiled. "Sorry I flew off and was disqualified." He said to them as he hugged his mother and patted Goten on the head.

"Well it could not be helped, unfortunately My Father now has no one left that could beat him." Videl protested as she glowered at the door of the room her Father was now in. "I wish you had entered, 18. You did not follow Gohan to wherever he went so you could have dethroned my Dad."

"Yes it is a pity I did not." 18 said regretting not entering. Though she did not want to face Gohan and that would probably would happen. No matter what she told Gohan, he would have forfeited instead of fighting her. So to ensure that they did not quarrel later about it, she had not entered the contest. That and she was not feeling well. Her stomach felt upset and she had the urge to be sick. "It does not matter now. In Five days we are getting married, so we can look forward to that instead."

 **The Wedding Day: Krillin meets a girl**

Pacing back and forth, Gohan felt nervous as he passed the bathroom a third time. "Shit I feel like I have to throw up again." He said to those in the small room, Vegeta sneered and waved a hand at him. While Picolo having no idea why Gohan should be nervous or afraid said nothing.

"Man up and be the warrior you are." Vegeta stated then smiled under his hand. He was actually proud of Gohan, Not only was he marrying one beautiful and powerful woman he was also Marrying anther equally as beautiful Woman. That takes a lot of spunk to do that. Vegeta himself though could not imagine it with anyone but Bulma.

In another room, 18 had just finished being sick in the toilet for the second time in twenty minutes, Videl stood behind her holding 18's hair from falling into the path of her sudden illness. Standing 18 brushed her teeth and gargled some mouth wash. "Yuck, I do not understand. I am immune to almost all illnesses and viruses." 18 said as Videl handed her a towel to wipe her mouth with.

Off to one side, Chichi grinned. Pulling out a small plastic strip. "Here dear use this and perhaps it will verify what I suspect." Handing the strip to 18, as she frowned at it.

"What do I do with this?" 18 asked holding it up and looking at the strange thing. Then she read the instructions on it and she shrugged. Going back into the bathroom, she closed the door and a few minutes later returned hold the plastic strip with a piece of toilet paper. Videl also knew what the thing was, she had checked herself every week since starting to have unprotected sex with Gohan, just in case. After five minutes, 18 looked at the indicator and did not understand. "It has a plus symbol, what does that mean?"

Chichi could not contain herself as she bounded into 18's arms and hugged her. Almost knocking the strip from 18's hand. With joyful exclamation. "You are pregnant 18, that is a pregnancy test strip. A plus symbol means positive." 18 started to cry as Videl hugged her as well. When Vegeta came to check on them, he looked in saw three women crying and did a hasty retreat.

"I am not dealing with crying women." He stated to Bulma as he went back to the Grooms changing room. Leaving Bulma to deal with what was happening in the Bride changing room. Entering Bulma discovered the reason for the tears and immediately joined in the crying.

Krillin watched as Vegeta made a hasty retreat back to the Groom Room and he smirked. "Worst best man ever." He said as he chuckled. Looking around he spotted the blowhard Hercule Satan, sitting with a empty glass of booze in his hand. Hercule slumped somewhat, then reached over and grabbed another full glass. "He is taking it well." Guessing that Mister Satan was drunk. Then Krillin's eyes fell on the Blond Girl standing in a corner. She was young, pretty and built. He felt like a pervert staring at her, but the dress she wore left a lot to be desired. It was low cut and showed her good sized breasts and it was extremely short, just above the thigh. If she sat wrong everyone would get a show. Seeing him looking she smiled and then stepped over. He believed he was in trouble for looking at her. Making her way to him, she stopped in front of him.

"Hello, I am Erasa. A friend of Videl, Gohan and 18." She said to Krillin eyeing him. She was at least one head taller then him as she smiled down at him.

"I am Krillin a friend of Gohan's and 18's. In a way I introduced them." Krillin replied taking her hand and shaking it, as he released or tried to release her hand she kept holding it. Giving a quick glance at his other hand and then smiled widely.

"Do you find it weird that they all are getting Married today. I am used to a man marrying a woman, but it is also acceptable for a man to marry a man or woman a woman. Not two of them to the same man." Erasa said as she looked at the Bride and Grooms rooms. Then at the clock. Two hours to go. She thought more than enough time. For some reason wedding always made her excited, physically.

"Well, somewhat. But I know they all love each other and that is what counts." Krillin said as Erasa shrugged. She started pulling at the end of her dress.

"Could you do me a favor, I am having a problem with my dress. But my zipper is stuck. Could you come to the coat closet and free my zipper so I can fix my dress?" Erasa smirked at Krillin.

"Sure I guess." Following Erasa as she held his hand, leading him to the coat closet she entered then released his hand and shut the door. Then without him hearing it she locked it. Moving towards him, she spun around and lifted her blond hair away from the zipper. He reached up and slid it down, until it passed the halfway mark and he noticed that she was not wearing a bra. "Careful, it might fall off you, then your top will be exposed since you are not wearing a bra." He cautioned her as she turned around to face him. Seductively smiling at him.

Shrugging. "I am not wearing any panties either." With that she dropped the dress and let it hit the floor, standing in front of Krillin naked. She leaned forward and kissed Krillin, putting her one hand up on his face. It did not take a genius or Krillin to know that Erasa wanted more than just help with her dress. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a packet he had in there. She saw it and took it from him, smiling. Then reached down and pulled down his zipper and freed him. Putting the contents of the Packet on Krillin, then looked up at him. Smiling with approval. Returning to kissing him, she pulled him towards the wall. Then mounted him and began to ride him. She bite into his shoulder to stop herself from moaning to loudly as Krillin moved. Soon Erasa had her first orgasm with Krillin, then several more and when he finished she was shaking with ecstasy and satisfaction. Checking her watch her eyes widened, Forty three minutes had passed since they came into the coat closet. Kissing him with appreciation she then bent down to pick up her dress. Letting him see her nice shapely ass. As she slipped it on and he re-zipped his pants. "Any chance you would consider dating a younger woman?" She asked, winking at him as he stared at her.

"How much younger, just how old are you?" He asked worried that he may have just done a no-no. He had noticed several times that some young woman or girls looked older then they actually were, like Erasa. He would swear that she was at least 20. With that amazing body and the way she acted. But who could really tell nowadays. She smiled and gave a short chuckle.

"Do not worry I am legal age. I am 18. So how about it Krillin want to go out after the wedding?" Erasa asked then took his hand and held it. Not really caring how old he was, only thing she cared about was that he lasted forty three minutes. If he could do that close or over that every time then she cared less about the age difference. All she cared about was satisfying and long lasting sex. He looked relieved as he nodded to her.

"Sure why not." Krillin replied, still a little dismayed that she was almost half his age. But why not. She kissed him once more and they slipped out of the Coat Closet unseen. Outside made plans to see each other tonight after the Wedding. Krillin wondered what he had gotten himself into.

 **The World of the Supreme Kia's:**

Pacing with frustration Shin the Last Supreme Kia's, was feeling aggravated. It had taken close to a week to properly secure the Spherical Chamber that imprisoned Mahin Buu into a new Secure Location within a Black Hole. It now sat in a place that now even he could get it. What was bothering Shin was that he owed that arrogant and stubborn Gohan a favor. The Universe owed Gohan a favor. In a few minutes; Gohan had removed the Sorcerer Babidi and the threat of the freed Majin Buu. But what irritated Shin was being considered an Idiot. Yes his plan was risky, it had taken him over one hundred years to fully establish. Gohan had completely disregarded his plan. Though Shin had to admire the results. "We owe Gohan a favor." He said barely audible to his friend Kibito. "It is time to repay that favor." He said more firmly.

"But what Master, how will you repay Gohan?" Kibito asked and Shin smiled.

"I know exactly how to repay him. First I must speak with the Namekians and then the debt we owe Gohan will be repaid." Using his transportation powers he winked away leaving Kibito confused.

"The Namekians." He said to no one, not understanding.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Krillin and Android 18: The Beginning Part 14

 **The Wedding, A Special Surprise Guest and Disclosure: End of this Saga**

 **The Wedding:**

Standing at the Dias, Gohan felt his knees and hands shake with nervousness. Down the short approach, stood Videl with her father and 18 with Picoloa. Gohan smirked Picolo had volunteered to be the father of the bride to 18 and from years of knowing the green Namekian. Gohan knew that Picolo was just as nervous and anxious as everyone else. Walking forward, Hercule stumbled and Videl glared up at him. Seeing her father's diluted eyes flutter. "Of all the days to be drunk!" She whispered to her father in annoyance. "Your only known daughters wedding day." Hercule shook his head slightly, some small tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry." Hercule responded in a slurred voice. Then straightened his shoulders and walked more sure footed down the Aisle. On the other side was 18 and Picolo. Standing next to Gohan was his best Man Vegeta. Who was pulling at the collar of his shirt grimacing about his uncomfortable tie. Standing down the aisle on both sides were family and friends. Gohan thought it strange that Krillin was standing right next to Erasa. Mainly since Erasa had originally elected to stand on the Bride Side and now she was on the Groom's side of the Aisle. Shrugging not wanting to known, Gohan glanced back at the two beautiful women that were going to be his wives. Both were stunning in their white gowns, both the same style and fit them exactly the same way. With four foot trains behind them. They both were smiling, but Gohan noticed that 18 had a small twinkle in her eyes and seemed impatient about something. When they reached Gohan, he reached out with both hands and with a slight hesitation by Hercule. The two Father's of the Brides placed the Brides hands in his and Gohan turned around to face the Magistrate. An older Woman of advanced years. Holding the hands of 18 and Videl they all listened to the Magistrate as she went through the Ceremony. As it reached the pinnacle of the ceremony, the Magistrate asked the one question that Gohan, Videl and 18 dreaded.

"Is there anyone here that objects to this union between, Gohan, 18 and Videl." All eyes sought out Hercule who just shrugged. Then the eyes went to Chichi.

"What? I am not going to object." Chichi said as she smiled and waved for the Magistrate to continue. After each said their vows promising commitment and love, the Magistrate announced that they were Man, Wife and Wife. Then as an added measure; Wife and Wife. Gohan had flipped a coin and turned to kiss Videl first and then 18. Then 18 and Videl kissed. Walking hand in hand they proceeded back down the Aisle, legally and officially married. Reaching the end passing all the well wishers and congratulations. A flash of light stopped them. Gohan immediately pulled Videl and 18 behind him and waited to see what the threat was. To his relief, Picolo and Vegeta were immediately at his sides ready to combat whatever it was that just now appeared. Vegeta had a huge smile on his face.

"Good, this wedding was boring. Let there be some fighting to make it more exciting." Vegeta whispered, in a fighting stance. As the brightness cleared two people could be seen. One was the Supreme Kia Shin and the other was Goku.

 **The Surprised Guest:**

"I am sorry I was delayed, but it took several hours to accomplish restoring Goku to life." Shin said as he breathed hard, out of breath. "I had hoped to have him here in time to witness and attend." All eyes were glued on Goku who smiled stupidly at everyone.

"How and Why?" Gohan stammered out, shocked beyond words as he stared at his father. Shin smiled widely with his usual lift of his eyebrows.

"The Universe itself owed you a debt Gohan, I owed you a debt. So I asked the Namekians to pay that debt. They of course agreed." Shin said, then moved away and disappeared. Everyone including Vegeta fell upon Goku, who just smiled and stared at his Wife, Sons and now Daughters in law.

"Do I get to meet my Daughters in Law?" Goku asked as he hugged the crying Chichi, then reached down and picked up Goten, hugging him as well. That question brought Gohan out of his stupor and he quickly brought them forward.

"You remember 18 and this is Videl." Gohan stammered out and Goku shook their hands then leaned forward kissing each on the cheek. Everyone else came out of the shock that Goku was here, alive and was home in time to at least meet his new Daughter in Laws.

"This is such a wonderful surprise, my oldest Son married to both of you." Goku stated happily, as he beamed at both and his Son proudly. 18 smirked.

"Well this is a day of surprises." Turning towards Gohan who wondered what more could add to what has happened. "I am pregnant, you Gohan will be a father and you Goku and Chichi will be grandparents." 18 said proudly as Gohan who was overjoyed hugged her, hoisting her high into the air spinning her around above him then carefully put her down and pulled Videl into the hug. All three were crying and laughing at the same time. Goku was speechless until Chichi elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on Grandpa, congratulate them." Chichi stated teasingly, wiping tears out of her own eyes.

"Sure Grandma." He retorted, stepping closer to join in the celebration. It took an hour for everyone to finish huddling around, Goku, Gohan, 18 and Videl. The new announcement of 18 being pregnant had put a huge highlight in the already happy event. As the three Newlyweds headed outside, Goku, Chichi and Goten followed them.

"We are going to spend a week at a resort to the south for our Honeymoon. A gift from Bulma. Stop by our farm next week and we will have a long talk." Gohan said to his Father, reluctant to really leave. But 18 and Videl wanted to have the week together. Planning on an almost non-stop lovemaking session for that week. Though 18 had to do a side trip to see one of Bulma's doctors. A Doctor that Bulma had on staff and knew all about 18 being an Android. As the three took to the air, hand in hand in hand. The Two young Brides waved, holding the flowers high. The others had come out an Erasa yelled for them to throw the bouquets. 18 and Videl smiled then tossed them. Erasa was determined to catch at least one of them, as she pushed and shoved. Grabbing Videl's triumphantly. Holding it high into the air then glaring over at Krillin, smiling broadly.

 **Forethoughts**

Vegeta glared at Goku and frowned. His concern was he was finally reaching a point where he was stronger and more powerful then Gohan. Now kakarot had returned. But he smiled widely. The Challenge of surpassing Goku and Gohan made life interesting. Someday he would and then he would proudly announce that he was the premiere Saiyan.

Before the Ceremony Vegeta had been bragging that he had surpassed Gohan finally. Boasting about being just above Super Saiyan 2 and after Gohan returns from his trip, they needed to spar. Gohan was too nervous and anxious to tell Vegeta that he had surpassed Super Saiyan 3, way beyond. Feeling that having an even grumpier Vegeta would definitely put a negative aspect to the Ceremony. As he flew he shook his head. At some point he knew his father would find out about the Gravity Training Room back on the Farm and would want to use it. That would really piss off his mother. Ah well that can wait until after he and his brides returned.

 **The Return to Life on the Farm:**

Returning home, all three were glad to be home. The week away had been exhausting. Especially for Gohan. Both of his wives had basically demanded sex consistently. Believing that it was the whole reason for a Honeymoon was to make love as much as possible. Thankfully that also meant that 18 and Videl pleasured each other while Gohan tried to recover. It had been a nice resort, but the three had barely left the room. 18 had gone to West City to see the Doctor and Gohan had hoped that while she was gone, that he and Videl could see some of the Resort. Gohan had been wrong, the whole time 18 was gone. Videl wanted sex. Sex on the bed, Sex on the Floor and sex in the hot tub. When 18 finally returned it was her turn. The only thing that made it possible was Gohan had a lot of stamina. Any normal man would have died or gone into a coma.

Now they were home and to his relief, they both seemed sexually satisfied from the week of having marital sex. Leaving them to reopen the house, Gohan went to check on the Crops. They all were doing well. The Corn was his height and ears of corn could be seen. The wheat was waist high and sprouting and the various vegetable were almost ready to be picked. Returning to the house, to find 18 eating again. This time pickles with Chocolate Ice Cream. "Well in about a week I can start picking the reaps of our labor." Looking about the room. "Where is Videl? I wanted to tell her too."

Glancing upward towards the second floor. "She had to go, it was a long flight from the Resort and she refused to go in the woods like I did." 18 said smirking as she chuckled, remember squatting behind a tree and demanding Gohan's bandanna afterwards, while Videl decided that she could wait. Leaving the bandanna hanging on a branch when she was done with it. Coming down the stairs Videl was in a daze. "Something wrong honey?" She asked. Videl looked at 18 then over at Gohan and smiled.

Holding out a plastic strip. "I'm pregnant." Videl stated. "It's positive." Both Gohan rushed to her and she started laughing then cried. Gohan felt lightheaded as he looked from 18 to Videl. Coming to the realization that both of them were now pregnant. As they all hugged and laughed he was in shock.

"Oh my mother is going to love this." Gohan commented. "Double grandchildren." Guiding Videl and 18 back over to the chairs he made them both sit. "Now both of you have to take it easy, do not worry about the crops I will handle that. I think it best that you both get plenty of rest and do not worry about the cooking, cleaning and anything else." As Videl began to reach for a bowl to get some ice cream, he moved her hand and picked it up giving it to her.

"Okay." Videl said as she glared up at Gohan. "I am not some helpless person, just because I am pregnant you are not going to treat me like an invalid. You already have been doing that to 18 and she has accepted it. But I am not going to." She commanded.

"Same with me, I thought it cute in the beginning. But Videl is right and I already told you the Doctor has informed me that I can still have sex, so you are not cutting me off. I noticed you tried at the Resort and I will not have any of that." 18 said sternly and Gohan stepped back slightly.

"Alright Honey and my little Darling." He exhaled. "I just want to make sure you both are happy and healthy." They could understand the loves of his life had bundles of joy now growing in both of them. His children, so he was a little worried about both of them. Before they could completely celebrate Goku, Chichi and Goten stopped by to visit. They immediately were informed of the other surprise. An hour later Goku and Gohan were outside near the new Gravity Room. "This one is the max that Bulma can make." Gohan informed his father.

"Just how far have you reached?" Goku asked his son who exhaled and smiled. He himself had reached three and some and that took several years in the afterlife to make it. Daily training on King Kia's world.

"I can make it to Super Saiyan three and a half but can't hold it for a long period of time. I could have done it at the Tournament or when I went after Babidi, but like I said it puts such a strain on me that I can't hold it." Gohan admitted as he glanced at the Chamber. Since it arrived he had made it up to seven hundred and eighty times gravity. He wondered if he would still have to train as hard now, with his Father here it might be better if he concentrated on being a good husband, soon to be father and farmer.

"Keep working at it. After some time you will be able to hold Super Saiyan three longer and longer." Then Goku saw his son's expression and smiled. "That is if that is what you want to do." Goku knew since Gohan was a child. Gohan was not like his father, he did not seek the challenge of facing those that were stronger or more powerful. Gohan did not enjoy fighting. Unlike him and Vegeta, Gohan was not a full Saiyan, he did not have the drive to become stronger just to become stronger. Gohan was doing it to protect those that he cared about. "I think it would be alright if you concentrated on just being happy."

Gohan looked at his father and then back at the house. "So have you heard that Krillin is dating a much younger woman?" Gohan asked changing the subject. Noticing his father's haunted look at the mention of Krillin and Erasa.

"Oh yeah and your mother is not exactly thrilled about that." Goku replied with a little sarcasm. He had already heard the riot act from Chichi about Krillin's relationship with a woman half his age. "I am probably going to hear more even worse. Krillin told me he is thinking of asking Erasa to marry him." That would add a whole new element of Chichi venting her displeasure about the whole situation with Krillin robbing the cradle.

"Yes Krillin called me and told me. It seems that she has already moved to Master Roshi's island and is living with Krillin." Gohan told him as Goku put his hand over his eyes and groaned.

"Great! Chichi has not heard that yet. Do me a favor do not tell her, I could use a couple of days before she finds out." Goku gestured back at the house. "Shall we go back in and join them. By now Goten is probably regretting staying inside to eat a snack." Gohan understood, by now his mother was discussing with 18 and Videl about all the aspects of motherhood and asking them about names for the babies when they were born. Returning towards the house, Goku looked back at the Gravity Chamber Room. "Say if you are not going to use that, mind if I do?" Gohan shrugged, he had not decided yet thought why worry about that now.

"I will think about it, that is if I decide to stop training." Gohan smiled then walked with his father to rejoin the women inside.

 **Eight Months Six Days Later:**

Within a special delivery room at Bulma's, Gohan stood holding 18's hand. She was about to give birth. Videl waited outside, at first she wanted to be in the delivery room but recanted when 18 started to show signs of experiencing severe pain. Videl was due in three weeks and did not want to know how much it hurt. Already she was feeling some discomfort from carrying the extra weight. Gohan held 18's hand as she glared at him. "This is all your fault! I really hate you!" She snarled as she bared down against the pain. "I can tell you now, we are not having sex ever again if this is the result!" Grimacing as another wave of pain hit her. Gohan had been told to expect this and just continued to encourage her.

The Doctor was ready to receive, a older man with white hair and mustache. He smiled up at 18, then nodded to the nurse standing by him. "Okay Miss, you need to push. Push, Push." He repeated and she growled at him.

"I AM PUSHING!" She yelled, squeezing her eyes shut and grunting with pain. To her it felt like an eternity filled with pain. She pushed one last time, glaring at Gohan with hate and rage. As she laid back, she tried to catch her breath. Inhaling and exhaling deeply. "It is a girl." The Doctor announced wrapping the now crying baby in a sterilized blanket and handing her to 18. Immediately 18 started to cry, looking down at the baby and then smiled up at Gohan. "I love her and you." She said and Gohan smiled proudly.

"I love you too, and I love Mandella." He said not being able to take his eyes off 18 and his daughter Mandella. After several minutes 18 handed Mandella to Gohan and smiled as he held his daughter gently. "I better go show her to her grandparents and her other mother." He said as she nodded laying back to rest some. Carefully walking Gohan stepped out into the waiting room and everyone clustered around him and the new baby. Videl had precedent to hold Mandella first, she was going to be the her second mom. Holding the little bundle she began to cry as Chichi beamed from behind her. Waiting her turn.

"How is her mother?" Goku asked as he tried to look over the other shoulder at his grandchild. But was slightly blocked by the two women. Gohan glanced over to see Picolo in the corner trying to look but not make it appear that he was looking.

"She is fine, tired and resting. Dad you were right she was a little hostile towards me, during the delivery." Gohan said to Goku and then looked over at Picolo who still had not moved any closer. "Picolo come closer, you need to meet your God-daughter after all." Picolo stared wide-eyed as he stumbled forward. His antenna twitching with disbelief.

"My What!" He stammered out as he stepped closer looking down at Mandella. Videl thrust her carefully into Picolo's arms. Chichi was somewhat dismayed but accepted that it was Gohan's and 18 choice on who would be the Godfather of her grandchild.

"Your God-Daughter, now mind her head." Videl said as she looked up seeing the stone faced Namekien smile widely as he held Mandella. After a few minutes he handed her to Chichi and Goku. When everyone had a turn, including Krillin and Erasa who just arrived. Gohan took Mandella back to 18. Smiling back at those that had come to be here for the delivery of his first child. Videl was carrying his second and he hoped that her baby was just as beautiful as Mandella is.

Three weeks two days later the same people, plus Hercule Satan were at the same delivery room. This time it was Videl giving birth and like before it was a girl. Gohan and Videl decided upon Pamela.

Two girls; one named Mandella, Daughter of Gohan and 18 and one named Pamela, Daughter of Gohan and Videl.

Goku suspected that both would someday be extremely powerful little girls that would surpass him and any other Saiyan on Planet Earth. Smiling he held his two grand babies in his arms and felt pride flow through him. This was his lineage and that provided him with immortality.

The End of One Saga: More may Come


End file.
